


Зверь в каждом из нас

by ZlobG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Language, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobG/pseuds/ZlobG
Summary: Что-то теряешь, что-то находишь. Зло – всегда зло. Добро – всегда добро. Но что если все наоборот? Что если одно не боится другого? Что если мир не черно-белый? Что если полутонов больше, чем можно представить?





	

Даже могил не осталось. Этот полусгоревший дом среди деревьев стал последним пристанищем его семьи, и хоронить было некого. Дерек дергал носом, пытаясь избавиться от едкого запаха пожарища и смерти, который упорно забирался в нос, не давая нормально дышать. В предрассветной дымке казалось, что от обугленных останков здания идет не то дым, не то пар.

Дерек в бессильной злобе сжимал кулаки. Если бы он вернулся пораньше, если бы умерил свой гонор и прекратил упрямиться... Если бы... Но мать уже никогда его не обнимет, младшая сестра никогда не попытается потаскать за уши и никогда он не услышит больше едких комментариев дяди Питера, которые так бесили всегда, потому что точно попадали в цель…

Он остался один.

" _А что если бы?_ " – сказал он себе, сидя в паршивом баре тем же вечером и планомерно напиваясь виски, понемногу подсыпая в алкоголь порошок аконита, спрятанный в небольшом пластиковом конверте. Других баров в этом захолустье не оказалось. Приличных, в смысле. Не то, чтобы он привередничал. Он напился бы дома, будь у него дом. Технически дом был, пусть и не целый, но сейчас он совсем не пригоден для обитания. – " _Сгорел бы вместе с остальными. И кому от этого стало бы легче? Или лучше? Хотя какая теперь разница_ ".

Они сгорели, а он нет. 

Он жив.

Скрипнула входная дверь. В бар, разгоняя клубы сигаретного дыма и алкогольных испарений свежим воздухом, вошел молодой парень. Дерек проглотил очередную стопку виски и пронаблюдал, как тот подошел к стойке, остановился возле противоположного края и заказал выпивку. Бармен даже не попросил у него удостоверение, просто молча поставил на стойку стопку и налил в нее виски. Парень залпом опрокинул ее и заказал еще одну. 

Дерек с легким интересом наблюдал за ним. Короткая стрижка, нетипичные для его возраста заострившиеся черты лица. Когда парень, повернув голову, мельком его оглядел, Дерек отметил, что даже взгляд был каким-то неправильным – слишком пристальным и равнодушным. Утомленным. Такой бывает только у взрослых. Сколько ему лет? Семнадцать? Двадцать? На вид, в любом случае, слишком молод, чтобы сидеть тут с чем-то крепче колы.

Когда бармен наполнил стопку в третий раз, парень посидел над ней минуты две, затем заказал еще бутылку пива и, бросив на стол мятые купюры, вместе с алкоголем ушел в самый темный угол бара, где упал на стул и достал из сумки через плечо какие-то потрепанные тетради.

Дерек вскинул брови, думая, чем же в этом паршивом месте можно заниматься, кроме как надираться дрянной выпивкой, и продолжил свое наблюдение теперь уже интересом. Парнишка слишком уж выделялся для окраины подобного маленького захолустного городка.

И естественно, не было ничего удивительного в том, что совсем скоро к нему решили прицепиться не слишком трезвые завсегдатаи. Но когда трое шатающихся мужиков обступили стол, а Дерек демонстративно развернулся, чтобы лучше видеть происходящее, парень поднялся, расстегнул старую черную толстовку и распахнул одну ее полу. Дерек еле сдержался, чтобы не присвистнуть, увидев в кобуре явно не новый “Игл”(1). Парень уставился на "новых знакомых" совершенно безразличным взглядом и что-то тихо сказал. Через несколько секунд он остался в одиночестве. Опрокинув в себя стопку виски, парень вновь сел и уткнулся в свои тетрадки.

А вот в следующий раз Дерек встретил его через два дня, около двух часов ночи, раскапывающим могилу одной милой старушки, имени которой он не помнил, но она всегда давала ему печенье, когда он пробегал мимо ее крыльца вперед матери по дороге из детского садика очень много лет назад. Дерек сам не понял, как его сюда завело. Кладбище находилось на окраине леса, вдали от города. Он как раз неспешно бежал сквозь освещаемые только почти полной луной деревья, когда резкий запах заставил его остановиться и замереть на месте. Оглядевшись, он понял, что стоит среди надгробий, а к резкому запаху сгнившей плоти добавился другой, уже знакомый и отчего-то врезавшийся в память, который принадлежал вполне живому человеку.

Дерек неслышно двинулся вперед, пока не дошел до оскверненной могилы. Он оперся локтями о надгробие и принялся с интересом наблюдать за тем, как недавний “знакомец” из бара махал лопатой, пробивал гроб и, похоже, как раз собирался поджечь что–то, если судить по зажигалке, которую достал из кармана и вертел в пальцах.

– Чем тебе не угодила эта старушка? – поинтересовался он и тут же отпрянул, выставив руки перед собой, когда ему в грудь из могилы уставилось дуло “Игла”. – Спокойно. Без истерик. Я просто поинтересовался. Мешать вашему свиданию и в мыслях не было.

– Так и вали отсюда, – жестко предложил парень, не опуская оружие.

– Так мне интересно, – пожал плечами Дерек, не опуская, впрочем, рук. Мало ли. Убить не убьет, но кто сказал, что пулевое ранение – это не больно? – Зачем такой молодой парень, как ты, раскопал эту милую, но старушку? Точнее, то, что от нее осталось.

– Не твоего ума дело. Вали отсюда.

– А если нет?

– Не искушай меня.

– М–м–м? Хочешь пострелять на кладбище? – хмыкнул Дерек. – Ну давай. Это очень разумно.

– Согласен. Неразумно, – кивнул парень и убрал пушку. А потом достал нож, лезвие которого безошибочно сверкнуло серебром в свете луны.

Дерек оскалился слегка, но клыки были хорошо видны.

– Против меня это не действует, – счел своим долгом сообщить он, стараясь не дергать носом от резкого, въедливого запаха, слишком знакомого и громкого для его обостренного обоняния.

– Только если он не натерт аконитовыми цветками, – возразил парень.

И этот аргумент в расчет не брать было нельзя. 

– Откуда такие познания?

– А сам как думаешь? 

Разговор получался не сказать, чтобы очень информативным и вежливым. Вариантов ответа на собственный вопрос Дерек знал несколько. Но продумать ни один из них не успел, потому что что-то резко толкнуло его в спину, и он рухнул на останки старушки – прямо под ноги мальчишки, который прекрасно знает, как использовать аконит.

– Что за...

– Твою мать! Быстро слез! – зашипел пацан, оглядываясь.

Желания ослушаться у Дерека совершенно не было, и он поднялся на ноги. И услышал вой. А затем увидел и странное мерцание на краю могилы.

– Это же не...

– Не слишком злобный, но да, призрак, – пацан выбрался из могилы и чем-то обсыпал светящийся призрак старушки, которая тянула к Стайлзу свои костлявые ручонки. Дерек никогда не верил в призраков, однако то, что было когда-то милой дамой и уже успело умереть, только что скинуло его в свою могилу, а потом исчезло с легкой руки неизвестного парня, который посыпал ее... судя по этикетке на банке, солью. 

Солью.

– Давай вылезай. Она сейчас вернется, – велел парень. Дерек резво последовал его совету. Когда оба выбрались из развороченной могилы, парень вытащил из сумки еще одну пачку соли и бутылку с бензином. – Тебя как звать? – методично обсыпая и обливая останки, спросил тот.

– Дерек.

– Окей, Дерек. Смотри, чтобы она не появилась, пока я немного занят, раз уж ты тут, – пацан впихнул ему в руки полупустую пачку, содержимое которой отпугнуло призрак.

Дерек не возражал. Но мерцающая старушка больше не появлялась. Спустя несколько минут они стояли и молча смотрели, как горели человеческие останки. А потом так же молча пошли прочь с территории кладбища.

– Ты не слишком молод для подобных приключений? – наконец, поинтересовался Дерек.

– А ты никак решил моей мамочкой заделаться? – хмуро, но беззлобно поинтересовался парень.

– Уж точно нет, – отозвался Дерек. – Возиться с ребенком у меня нет никакого желания.

– Я не ребенок! – возмутился тот и повернулся. Но Дерека рядом уже не было. Он сплюнул. – Оборотень, мать его.

И нет, его это совершенно не смущало. Он оказался прав, когда заподозрил в этом хмуром мужчине не просто человека. Было что-то в нем... звериное. Что-то неуловимое, интуитивное. И сам не понял, как натер серебряный нож аконитом. И ведь как в воду глядел. Правда, этот Дерек не был агрессивным, в том плане, что не нападал на людей. Вообще, вел себя как-то отстраненно. Он порасспрашивал местных, пока ошивался в городе последний месяц. Никаких нападений диких животных здесь не было уже много лет. И за последнюю неделю не было ни одного. Поэтому сильных опасений этот оборотень у него не вызвал.

Парень задрал вихрастую голову. Луна была почти круглая. Осталось два дня.

" _Вот тогда и посмотрим, насколько ты... ручной_ ", – подумал он.

В городе Дерек старался не отсвечивать. Именно поэтому он оказался в действительно стремном мотеле на самой окраине. Как и тот самый пацан, которого он заметил спустя пару дней после приключений на кладбище. Мальчишка как раз припарковался на своей развалюхе, когда-то гордо именуемой джипом, через пару дверей от его собственной комнаты и выпрыгнул из кабины, пытаясь удержать обеими руками контейнеры с едой, если верить запахам. А значит, он здесь уже не первый день. Вот тут до Дерека и дошло, почему запах, идущий от мальчишки при встрече на кладбище, показался ему настолько знакомым. Они просто, оказывается, жили рядом.

– Как тебя зовут? – проорал Дерек, высунувшись из окна.

Пацан не дернулся, как любой нормальный человек поступил бы на его месте, лишь повернул голову и прищурился.

– Стайлз.

Вот и вся светская беседа. На том могла бы и закончиться, если бы к Стайлзу не подошел мальчонка лет десяти, взявшийся словно из воздуха. Тонкий, бледнокожий, с растрепанной шевелюрой. Обычный бродяжка. Глаза сверкали насыщенным красным, так, что белка не видно. Вот только оборотнем, если верить запаху, он не был. Да и не видел Дерек никогда у оборотней подобные глаза. Обычно менялся цвет радужной оболочки, и только.

– Мастер просил передать, чтобы ты не совался.

– Я только что получил приглашение на аудиенцию? – выгнул бровь Стайлз. – Потому что теперь я точно сунусь. Я очень любопытный.

Лицо мальчика исказила удивительно злобная гримаса.

– Убирайся, охотник. Здесь ты не найдешь то, что ищешь.

– И тебя, шавку верховного демона, прислали, чтобы личном мне это сообщить?

Что-то было не так, Дерек чувствовал. Ну, кроме того, что он услышал слова "охотник" и "демон", и почему-то в одном предложении. Что-то еще...

– Мы не хотим неприятностей. И не хотим, чтобы охотник совался в наши дела.

– В таком случае, передай Мастеру мое предложение: вы и ваш городок перестанете меня волновать при условии, что поможете мне найти здесь то, что я ищу.

– Демоны Бейкон-Хиллс не имеют отношения к тому, что ты ищешь.

– Это я еще проверю. Если ты не в курсе, то последние шесть лет я никуда не тороплюсь, – хмыкнул Стайлз. Что-то опасное блеснуло в этих больших карих глазах, и Дерек против воли всерьез заинтересовался. – Найдите мне всю информацию об охотниках этого города. Что-то мне подсказывает, все дело именно в них.

– Ты даже не представляешь... – наконец заулыбался мальчик, да так, что по коже оборотня побежали мурашки.

– Найди мне то, что меня заинтересует, – перебил его Стайлз, который уже почти потерял терпение. Дерек это слышал и его также заинтересовало.

– Мастер будет недоволен.

– Твой Мастер хочет жить спокойно.

Мальчик помолчал, потом моргнул и уставился на Стайлза совершенно обычными глазами.

– Ты псих.

– Мне говорили.

Ребенок исчез. Просто растворился в воздухе.

– Сегодня полнолуние, – заметил Стайлз, как ни в чем не бывало, и, поудобнее перехватив контейнеры, направился к своей двери.

– У меня все отлично с контролем, – пожал плечами Дерек.

– Есть хочешь?

– А ножом с аконитом не пырнешь?

– Не бросишься на меня в полночь, и нож останется лежать под кроватью в сумке.

" _Под кроватью в сумке. Запомнил_ ", – подумал Дерек, выходя из номера и направившись за парнем. За Стайлзом. – " _Как–то слишком быстро ты обзавелся новым другом, Дерек_ ", – сказал он себе. – " _Раньше такого не случалось_ ". – Повторять себе в очередной раз, что все в жизни бывает впервые, он не стал, а по пути захватил из уличного автомата пару банок газировки и чипсы.

Номер Стайлза оказался в точности таким же, как и его собственный – кровать, старый диван, телевизор и душ. Все весьма обшарпанное и даже мрачноватое. Впрочем, чего еще ожидать от захолустного мотеля не первой свежести?

Ели они в тишине, нарушаемой бубнежом телевизора. Пульт был у Стайлза, который переключал каналы, когда ему надоедала картинка. Что случалось довольно часто. У обычного человека, пожалуй, уже в глазах бы рябило и в ушах звенело от столь часто сменяющихся картинок и, как следствие, звуков.

Дерек всегда четко знал, когда луна становилась полной. Он не мог описать это ощущение. Он просто знал, даже не глядя в окно. Чувствовал. А зуд под кожей и удлиняющиеся клыки это лишь подтверждали. Зверь внутри начинал ощущаться ярче и свободнее. Но, как обычно, он продолжил спокойно сидеть, лишь открыл пакет с чипсами – если чем-то себя занять, это помогало отвлечься. А Стайлз его очень пристально рассматривал. 

– Ты – охотник? – поинтересовался Дерек, глянув в ответ, и закинул в рот “палочку” картошки-фри.

– Да, – чуть кивнул Стайлз. – Проблемы?

– Никаких. Пока ты не пытаешься меня убить.

– Не попытаюсь, пока ты сам кого-нибудь не убьешь.

– А если это будет тот, кто заслужил смерть?

– Если твои аргументы меня убедят, – пожал плечами Стайлз и переключил канал.

Дерек хмыкнул, скрыв усмешку:

– Никогда не видел, чтобы охотники оскверняли могилы.

– Не все охотники одинаковые.

Дерек сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Но в чем-то парень был прав.

– Мои цели – монстры, – вдруг пояснил Стайлз, продолжая пялиться в телек. – Те, кто убивает по прихоти. Фантомы и призраки тоже.

– А оборотни?

– И оборотни. Но лишь те, кто слетает с катушек или считает, что убивать людей просто так – это весело.

Дерек помолчал, бездумно уставившись в телевизор, а потом спросил:

– Сколько тебе лет?

– Восемнадцать.

Брови оборотня взлетели вверх, но говорить он ничего не стал. Восемнадцатилетний охотник на нечисть, к которому приходил, если верить тому, что он услышал, демон? Что происходит в жизни этого парня? А потом краем глаза он заметил, что Стайлз перестал переключать каналы, и по ящику теперь показывали порно. 

– Серьезно?

– Уж лучше порно, чем старые ужастики, – пожал плечами чудик и продолжил равнодушно пялиться в ящик.

Восемнадцать лет. Охотник. Демон. Порно. Чего еще стоит ждать от этого Стайлза? Но со своим уставом в чужой монастырь не ходят, поэтому Дерек устроился поудобнее и тоже уставился на экран.

Было, откровенно говоря, скучно. Порно крутили низкого качества и традиционное: весьма посредственная баба, если не сказать страшненькая; мужик тоже не ахти. Поэтому Дерек повернул голову и принялся разглядывать Стайлза, который был явно симпатичнее. И интереснее. И заинтересованность Дерека становилась все сильнее. И сильнее. Сексуальный опыт с представителями своего пола у Дерека был. Но он не мог припомнить, когда его так быстро начинало тянуть к другому мужчине. И так... неотвратимо.

Он повел носом, уловив еле заметный аромат возбуждения, исходивший от парня. Запах ему понравился: пока еще легкий и спокойный, и было даже неизвестно, усилится он или осядет, исчезнув в мешанине окружающих запахов.

Полнолуние имело свою власть над оборотнями, даже с таким контролем как у Дерека. Поэтому Стайлз вдруг почувствовал, как его потащило с дивана и лопатки вдруг больно ударились о стенку, а державший его Дерек смотрел ярким горящим взглядом. Эта игра в гляделки продлилась совсем недолго, после чего оборотень впился в его губы поцелуем. Весьма агрессивным поцелуем, коленом раздвигая при этом ноги. Стайлз инстинктивно начал отбиваться. Ему даже удалось отпихнуть от себя оборотня. Он почти добрался до сумки с ножом, но Дерек дернул его за ноги, повалив, и, проехавшись по полу, Стайлз оказался под чужим горячим телом, которое придавило его, а чужие губы снова набросились на его рот, когда его, как куклу, перевернули на спину.

И тогда сопротивляться Стайлз перестал. Дерек тут же ослабил напор и чуть отодвинулся, глядя на парня снизу вверх.

– Ты так на порно реагируешь или это полнолуние? – вдруг ехидно поинтересовался Стайлз.

Если честно, Дерек просто не удержался от ребяческого жеста и рыкнул, оскалив слишком длинные для человека клыки. А Стайлз тут же полез пальцами ему в рот и довольно оскалился.

– Точно, полнолуние. Звереешь потихоньку?

– Уже начинаю хотеть тебя покусать, – покивал Дерек.

– Лучше бы отсосал, – фыркнул Стайлз.

Это было каким-то откровением. Пацан хоть и был со своими заморочками, но вот эта вот откровенная пошлятина от едва совершеннолетнего мальчишки...

– Все приходится делать самому, – пробубнил тот, судя по всему, устав ждать, и полез расстегивать Дереку ширинку сам. При этом так облизывая губы, что оборотень вдруг задумался, а кто тут на кого, собственно, кидается? За этими думами он пропустил момент, когда Стайлз все-таки расстегнул его ширинку и даже успел облапать. А потом толкнул на пол. И Дерек поддался, оказавшись на спине на жестких досках. Падение нельзя было назвать мягким, но он не жаловался.

Стайлз старался. Недостаток опыта скрадывался энтузиазмом. Но какой-никакой опыт все же имелся, судя по всему. Так что растлителем Дерек себя определенно не чувствовал. Наоборот. Нежности в чужих ласках не было. Но Дерек был совсем не против. А стоило Стайлзу взглянуть ему в глаза, и он оскалился, усмехнувшись, демонстрируя длинные клыки, но и только.

А потом они поменялись местами. Хотя Стайлз и пытался сопротивляться – видимо, клыки оборотня все же не слишком его вдохновляли. Но Дерек качественно и со вкусом продемонстрировал ему, что в минете клыки и не нужны.

В какой-то момент Дерек выпустил член изо рта и принялся избавлять парня от штанов. Тот помогал с явным энтузиазмом, а оказавшись голым, принялся настойчиво тащить с оборотня его же футболку.

– Резинки... в сумке... – валяясь на полу и глядя на угол этой самой сумки в нескольких сантиметрах от собственного носа, пробормотал парень.

Дерек вновь оторвался от приятно-тяжелого на языке члена и хмыкнул:

– Не нужны.

– Чувак...

– Оборотни не болеют. И заразиться не могут.

– А вдруг ты... врешь? – резонно спросил Стайлз. Мужчина над ним подтянулся на руках и сверкнул алой радужкой. – Блять, ты еще и альфа, – как-то слишком уж радостно выдохнул пацан.

Дерек оскалился:

– Тебе повезло. У альфы самая лучшая выносливость. Будешь до утра коленки протирать.

– Тогда кровать? – и пнул оборотня по колену голой пяткой. Впрочем, Дерек совершенно не возражал против кровати и сам же туда его перетащил.

Очень быстро выяснилось, что Стайлз – довольно громкий. Причем, похоже, к вящему удивлению самого Стайлза, который временами между стонами смотрел так удивленно, что напоминал лягушонка. Дерек воспринял это как комплимент на свой счет и принялся толкаться, облизывать и целовать еще сильнее.

Вскоре им начали не просто стучать, а буквально барабанить в стену, чтобы они вели себя потише. Дерек, в котором отчего-то вновь проснулся подросток, оскалился и по-волчьи громко рыкнул. За стеной тут же затихли. А Стайлза сладко передернуло от этих звуков и он снова полез в рот оборотню пальцами, ощупывая клыки и довольно жмурясь.

Больше им никто не мешал, хотя угомонились они нескоро.

Дерек тихо ушел рано утром, когда Стайлз еще спал. Или делал вид, что спал. Второй вариант был более реалистичным. Особенно учитывая, что в порыве страсти Дерек нащупал под подушкой Стайлза нож с одной стороны и пистолет с другой. Прощание по-английски казалось оптимальным вариантом. Им он и воспользовался.

Стайлз был с ним точно согласен, глядя в спину, исчезнувшую за дверью. Только сейчас он понял, что позволил не просто себя трахнуть какому-то мужику, а оборотню, который, кстати сказать, продемонстрировал и клыки, и рык и даже глаза – то есть был настоящим оборотнем по полной программе, не голословно. Но почему-то это знание ничего не тронуло внутри него.

Ночь выдалась безлунной, небо заволокло тучами. Дерек бродил по темному дому, точнее тому, что от него осталось. Запахи и воспоминания наполняли голову, заставляли болеть и тосковать сердце, но Дерек продолжал бродить по обугленным комнатам, то ли видя призраков, то ли сходя с ума.

Острый слух вдруг уловил непонятный посторонний звук. Оборотень спустился вниз и вышел на улицу. Принюхался. И, сорвавшись с места, побежал в лес.

Растяжку он заметил, лишь когда сделал кульбит в воздухе, зацепившись за нее ногой. А когда поднялся с земли и развернулся, в лицо ему смотрел арбалет, который держал в руках бородатый мужчина средних лет.

– Привет, волчок, – нехорошо улыбнулся тот. Дерек прищурился, косясь на острие наконечника и смолчал. – Гуляешь по ночам в моем лесу?

– С каких пор он стал твоим? – выплюнул Дерек и глаза его вспыхнули красным. Судя по реакции, впечатления это не произвело. Охотник был один. Других посторонних запахов не было. Дерек его не боялся, больше опасался.

– С тех самых, как я начал охотиться здесь. Но тебя что-то не помню. Новенький? Или случайно забрел? И один?

Дерек презрительно фыркнул, явно намекая на то, что он точно не какая-нибудь заблудшая омега, да и глаза как бы выдавали. Он уже открыл было рот, чтобы ответить что-нибудь едкое, как в нос ударил уж очень знакомый запах, причем крайне неожиданно, а через три метра от оборотня и охотника зашуршали кусты.

– Это его земли, – спокойно сказал, вылезая из этих самых кустов, Стайлз, держа в одной руке пистолет, а в другой поблескивающий голубым камнем какой-то то ли амулет, то ли медальон.

Мужчины синхронно выгнули брови. А Дерек начал всерьез задумываться, кто же, черт его дери, этот пацан.

– Я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, малец, но лучше бы тебе убраться отсюда и не встревать во взрослые разговоры, – довольно некультурно отозвался бородатый мужик.

Стайлз хмыкнул:

– Я такую шваль, как Арджент, слушать не собираюсь.

– Ах ты, поганец!

Стайлз тут же поднял руку и наставил на мужика свой Игл.

– Не советую даже двигаться в мою сторону.

– Ты не выстрелишь, – Арджент собственно и не пытался двигаться, продолжая держать на мушке оборотня.

Дерек, поняв, что пристальное внимание с его персоны снято, скрестил руки на груди и решил не встревать, наблюдая и прислушиваясь. Почему-то он, в отличие от охотника, не был так уверен в том, что пушка не выстрелит при желании ее владельца.

– Давай проверим? – оскалился парень, подтверждая его догадку.

Видимо, что-то в его интонации мужику все же не понравилось, потому что тот задал вопрос:

– Откуда ты меня знаешь и кто сам такой?

– О, вот теперь ты решил поболтать. Впрочем, я никуда не тороплюсь. Как и мистер Хейл. Верно, мистер?

В его голосе было столько насмешки, что Дерек против воли оскалился, прекрасно, впрочем, понимая, что пацана не проняло. Но кивнул.

– Хейл? – изумился бородач. – Они все погибли.

– Две недели назад, – теперь оскал у Дерека вышел злым. – Вся моя семья. – И вновь сверкнул алыми глазами.

– Значит, ты последний и стал альфой, – просто резюмировал Арджент.

– Бинго! – радостно возвестил Стайлз. – А ты как раз один из тех, кто и помог семье Хейлов почить с миром. В адском пожарище. Или я ошибаюсь, и тебя зовут не Крис Арджент?

Слова Стайлза возымели эффект. Дерек начал трансформироваться, видя перед собой цель – человека, погубившего всю его семью. А точнее, покойника, коим Арджент станет через пару минут. Волк внутри заскребся от желания броситься и Дерек уже практически его не держал...

– Стоять! – рявкнул вдруг Стайлз и вынул из кармана мешочек, в котором Хейл учуял рябину. – Хейл, стой спокойно!

– Пошел нахуй! – утробно огрызнулся Дерек, приседая.

Стайлз закатил глаза и закрыл собой Арджента:

– Он — шваль, Хейл. Но он тебе не нужен.

Оборотень глубоко вздохнул, дернув удлинившимся ухом:

– Что? Ты же сам...

– Твоих убили Ардженты. Но не он.

– Моя семья никого не убивала! – рявкнул Крис и сдвинулся на два шага, наставляя на парня арбалет. – Кто ты?

– Стайлз Стилински, – в шутовском поклоне склонился пацан, улыбаясь так, что по спине охотника побежали мурашки.

Крис издал возглас удивления. Дерек прислушался, стараясь унять волка. В конечном итоге, он не только зверь. А человеку присуща логика и рациональность.

– Моя семья не трогала Хейлов, – заметил охотник, теперь уже не без причины косясь на пацана.

– Ошибаешься, Арджент.

– Ты чужак, ты не знаешь местных законов.

– Но я знаю местных демонов. И поверь, они не всегда лгут. И говорят, что две недели назад охотники, заправляющие этим городом, уничтожили Хранителей-оборотней.

– Этого не может...

– Предлагаешь сводить тебя к демонам, чтобы ты убедился сам? А что, давай.

– Значит, не он? – как-то отстранено спросил Дерек.

Почему он верил пацану? Потому что тому тоже было что-то нужно от Арджента.

– Нет, – покачал головой Стайлз, продолжая держать на мушке охотника. – Он всего лишь исполняет приказы. Заправляют городом его сумасшедшая сестра и папаша.

– Стилински, тебя сюда не звали, – рявкнул Крис Арджент.

– Что, правда глаза колет? Давно что-то подозревал, но кодекс и честь мешают признать правду? – хмыкнул пацан. – У вас тут, и правда, свои законы. Люди вас боятся. Ардженты совсем потеряли голову. Подмяли полицию, сдирают деньги и угрожают простым людям. А ты все еще думаешь, что все происходит во благо. 

Криса явственно передернуло.

– Что у нас забыл охотник на нечисть?– наконец, выдавил он.

– Видать, слухи доходили, – кивнул сам себе парень.

– И не сказать, что приятные.

– Что поделать. Демоны шушукаются, что тот, кого я ищу, в этом городе.

– Здесь никто давно не селился.

– Но я все же останусь и выясню все сам.

– Такие как ты...

– Пытаются не калечить и защитить людей, в отличие от твоей семьи. Я проездом, Арджент, не за меня волнуйся.

Стайлз мотнул дулом пушки в сторону Дерека.

– Хейл, мы не трогали твою семью, – выдавил Крис.

– Теперь я не верю, – мрачно сказал Дерек. Звериная сущность, наконец, успокоилась. В городе явно что-то творилось, и это что-то имело отношение к смерти его близких. Пожалуй, стоит прислушаться к мальчишке и все обдумать, и проверить самому, а не бросаться на первого встречного.

Стайлз зевнул и, наконец, убрал пушку.

– Это все, конечно, весело, но раз уж никто никого не убивает...

– Не боишься, что я пристрелю тебя или он разорвет глотку? – хмыкнул Арджент, кивнув на оборотня.

– У тебя кодекс, а он скорее выебет меня под этим вот кустом, – нахально заявил Стилински.

– Что? – изумился охотник.

Брови Дерека поползли вверх, в груди появилось любопытство, которое остужало вспышку злости, и он честно постарался удержаться от смеха, глядя на вытянувшееся лицо Арджента. Морда же пацана выражала пофигизм...

Арджент, наконец, убрал арбалет:

– Еще встретимся.

– Непременно, – вновь отвесил шутовской поклон Стайлз.

Через пару секунд охотник исчез, растворившись в ночи.

Дерек с изумлением посмотрел на Стайлза. Потом почесал нос. И пошел ему на встречу.

– Я знаком с Арджентами, – сказал он. – С некоторыми их них. Был знаком еще ребенком.

– И?

– Понадобятся веские доказательства. Их семья давно обитает в городе, но особых проблем никогда не было. И про отца и сестру я не слышал ничего подобного.

– Ты только что был готов кинуться на него, – напомнил Стайлз с легкой усмешкой. – И потом, ты говоришь о том, что было много лет назад, но никто из нас не знает, что творится в городе сейчас. Судя по тому, что я слышал, ничего хорошего.

Дерек не ответил, лишь дернул плечом. Зато спросил:

– И что это за слова насчет “выебать под ближайшим кустом”?

– Неужели я ошибся? – широко усмехнулся парень.

– А если и так?

– Если ты в это веришь и тебя это успокаивает, – Стайлз облизнулся и пожал плечами. И оказался прижатым к ближайшему стволу, а в лицо ему глухо рычал оборотень. – Или я все же прав?

Дерек оскалился, глаза его поменяли цвет, а затем он исчез, растворившись в темноте ночного леса. 

Стайлз лишь улыбнулся, поправляя в штанах стояк. Дереку же решительно не нравилось происходящее. Прежде всего, потому что он не понимал, что происходит. Ардженты. Он знавал Арджентов. Некоторых их них. Когда-то давно. В прошлой жизни. И признать, что именно они виновны в смерти его семьи... Потрепать мужика в лесу – это одно. И совсем другое убить. Но Стайлз говорил даже слишком уверенно, обвиняя этого Криса... Дерек старательно игнорировал собственный стояк в штанах, пока бежал, кружа по лесу, к своему старому дому.

Стайлз разгребал бумаги уже битых пять часов. Бейкон-Хиллс был маленьким городком со своими причудами. На самом деле, днем тут всем заправляли Ардженты, а ночью демоны. За последними он по факту сюда и приехал. Слухи привели его к “Мастеру”. Вот только указал этот “Мастер” на людей. И вопреки распространенному среди охотников за нечистью мнению, что демоны всегда лгут, Стайлз не верил этому безоговорочно, благодаря чему все еще был жив. “Мастер” и его шавки указали на людей. На одного конкретного человека, информации о котором не было ни в одних базах, кроме имени и даты рождения. И беда была в том, что Стайлз не видел связи между тем человеком и делом, которое его сюда привело. В случае же с Хейлом все было гораздо проще. Демоны знали достоверно, что в гибели Хранителей города были виноваты охотники. Стаю, охраняющую целый город, уничтожить не так-то просто. Для этого нужны либо большой опыт, либо полное отсутствие тормозов.

Потерев глаза, он уставился на газетную вырезку в своих руках. В семье Хейлов было шестнадцать человек, и семеро из них – несовершеннолетние дети. Скорее всего, Дерек действительно был последним, и про него просто не знали или забыли, или не подумали, прежде чем уничтожить живой барьер.

К слову об этом...

Стайлз пощелкал по клавишам и аккуратно взломал систему небольшого частного метеоспутника. Судя по всему, наплыв сверхъестественного начнется довольно скоро. Температура местности уже повысилась, к тому же приближались сильные осадки и уже увеличилась магнитная активность. Хейлы держали все это под контролем одним своим присутствием и не давали рухнуть невидимому барьеру, окружавшему город, чтобы всякая дрянь сюда не совалась и люди жили спокойно. Теперь этот городок лишился защиты, а местные охотники были заточены только под беспричинное насилие и убийство оборотней. Как бороться с остальной чертовщиной они не знали. Но. Это была не его проблема. Ему нужно собрать информацию, удостовериться в словах “Мастера” и двигаться по собственному пути.

Закрыв ноут, Стайлз разделся и лег спать. Предварительно нащупав под подушкой “Игл”.

Звякнул колокольчик над дверью, извещая о посетителе. Дитон вышел в приемную и на мгновение замер, после чего продолжил путь и подошел к стойке.

– Чем я могу вам помочь? – спросил он у хмурого мужчины.

Тот на секунду растерялся, потом нахмурился и с неуверенностью в голосе произнес:

– Я сам не очень понимаю, чем вы можете мне помочь. Но... мать говорила, что я могу прийти к вам, если возникнут... вопросы.

– Так говорила ваша мать? Так что же вы ищете? – с легкой улыбкой попытался помочь ветеринар.

– Я просто... Мне нужна помощь.

– Вам нужна помощь? – понимающе спросил Дитон.

– Я не... Извините, – Дерек хмыкнул и развернулся, чтобы уйти. Он и сам не понимал, почему вдруг всплыло воспоминание о матери и ее слова про ветеринара Бе1кон-Хиллз, Алана Дитона. Но его остановили.

– Дерек, останьтесь.

Он развернулся и пристально уставился на Дитона:

– Откуда ты знаешь, как меня зовут?

– Я знаю всех Хейлов. Знал. Соболезную. Может, пройдешь? – Дитон приглашающе махнул в сторону внутренних помещений и отрыл дверцу стойки. Дерек дернул носом, уловив рябину.

Все же запах на пожарище был слишком въедливый. Дереку даже после тщательного душа казалось, что от него по-прежнему несет гарью. Выглянув в окно, он наткнулся глазами на дверь номера Стайлза. Он втянул носом воздух. Присутствия мальчишки он не чувствовал. И решил наведаться в его номер, чтобы разузнать побольше о парне. Может быть, тогда он поймет, почему его так тянет к этому еще фактически подростку.

Он успел лишь аккуратно войти и оглядеться, как, развернувшись, наткнулся на дуло пистолета, глядевшего ему промеж глаз.

– Ловко ты с окном, – похвалил Стайлз.

Дерек недоуменно таращился то на дуло пистолета, то на мальчишку в одних трусах и футболке.

– Какого черта? Тебя не должно тут быть.

– Что, подвели суперспособности? – парень едко ухмыльнулся.

В точку. Подвели и конкретно.

– Не пугайся, ты здоров. Просто у каждого охотника свои хитрости.

– И ты первый, кого я не почуял совершенно, – глядя исподлобья, буркнул Дерек. Стоять посреди темной комнаты на мушке совершенно точно не входило в его планы, и было как-то неуютно.

– Зачем пришел? – "вежливо" осведомился хозяин номера.

– Ты слишком много знаешь про Арджентов. Откуда? – Дерек решил сразу перейти к сути.

– Я же говорил – демоны.

– Зачем ты приехал в город?

– А ты?

После паузы Дерек решил, что скрывать не имеет смысла:

– Отомстить.

– Как и я, – Стайлз убрал пушку и сел на край кровати. – Если это все, то не возражаешь, если я посплю? Или есть другие идеи?

В голове оборотня щелкнуло:

– Ты больной или специально нарываешься?

Стайлз смотрел на него несколько долгих секунд, а потом начал ржать. Громко и неприлично.

Что Дерека и вывело из себя в момент. Схватив мальчишку за грудки, он сдернул его с койки, прижал его к стенке и утробно зарычал, показывая полный оскал волка. И к удивлению услышал хриплый стон в ответ, а чужие руки уже вцепились в его запястья. Дерек посмотрел на мальчишку и понял, что тот дышит приоткрытым ртом и буквально пожирает его глазами.

– Значит, все-таки больной, – резюмировал оборотень, ошалело принюхиваясь к дикому запаху возбуждения, окутавшему его словно вторая кожа.

– Сюрприз, – пробормотал пацан и резко дернул Хейла за волосы на себя, тут же залезая языком ему в рот.

Дерек еле успел спрятать клыки. И первые несколько секунд даже отвечал на этот с позволения сказать поцелуй. А потом оторвался от чужих губ и вжал за плечи Стайлза в стену на расстояние вытянутой руки.

– Ты не только больной, но и безбашенный, – облизывая губы, сообщил он.

– Вчера ты не возражал, – облизнулся и Стайлз, так и держась за запястья оборотня.

– Тебе острых ощущений не хватает, что ли?

– А если и так? – с вызовом спросил парень. Ему определенно не было стыдно за свое поведение, что и вгоняло оборотня в ступор.

Хейл очень старался не концентрироваться, но чужие пальцы, казалось, жгли запястья. Да и воля к сопротивлению слабела с каждой секундой. Когда Стайлз благодаря ему оказался на кровати, он уже едва ли соображал, что делает. Пожалуй, он лишь словно со стороны мог наблюдать за тем, что творит.

Уронив мальчишку на кровать, он буквально разодрал на нем футболку, добираясь до горячей кожи, оглаживая пальцами рубцы и небольшие шрамы, которыми пацан был покрыт буквально весь. Когти то и дело лезли наружу и оборотню неимоверным усилием воли приходилось их прятать, чтобы не поцарапать и не покалечить тело под собой. Стайлз же в ответ только хрипло постанывал и позволял вертеть себя, как оборотню было угодно. Словно почуял, что даже спрашивать не будут и тут же согласился с этим. А Дерек и не спрашивал, ощущая, как внутри поднимается что-то темное и звериное, которое не ласкает, а лишь берет свое.

Поставив Стайлза на колени, оборотень зафиксировал его так, что тот уткнулся лбом в подушку и парой движений острых когтей разорвал на нем боксеры.

Пацан тут же прогнулся и застыл в ожидании, кажется, даже перестав дышать.

– Ах ты ж шлюха... – не удержал Дерек восхищения. Ему в морду тут же полетел флакон со смазкой. Очень хотелось проигнорировать смазку, но не хотелось стереть там все пацану нахрен. Поэтому смазку он использовал, не так много, как мог бы, но все же. Ему показалось или Стайлзу так понравилось даже больше? Стонал он громче, чем в прошлый раз явно. Кажется, даже улыбался, как-то безумно и довольно. Дерек, двигаясь внутри жаркого молодого тела, из последних сил держал волчью сущность, боясь сорваться и просто... А впрочем, это и так слишком напоминало насилие. И жертва довольно скалилась, открывая рот и пошло облизывая алые припухшие губы.

Соседи снова стучали. Дерек снова на них рычал. И даже выл. За стеной, естественно, заткнулись. А вот Стайлз напротив, уже закатывая глаза, взвыл, кончая, так, что у Хейла чуть уши не заложило. Дерек на это усмехнулся, перевернул подрагивающее тело и продолжил. Стайлз заверещал еще громче.

А потом пацан, ухватив его за шею, подтянулся и снова поцеловал. А следом и умудрился перевернуть на спину. И стал двигаться навстречу сильным резким движениям бедер, кусая губы и кривясь от легкой чувствительной боли.

– Тебе же... больно... – не выдержал Хейл, сверкая яркой алой радужкой. Стайлз только оскалился и снова насадился на его член.

Они оба звучали еще громче, но соседи их больше не беспокоили.

А ранним утром Дерек опять тихо ушел. Стайлз подождал, пока шаги оборотня стихнут, и, наконец, перевернулся на спину. Спать он не мог. Во-первых, болело все тело, а во-вторых в голове царил кавардак. Выбравшись из постели, он еле дополз до душа и встал под теплые струи, пытаясь заставить себя нормально функционировать.

Чертов оборотень... был чертовски горяч. Стайлз никого и никогда не хотел с такой яростью и жжением в груди. Ему было всего восемнадцать, но с такой жизнью, какая была у него... Он уже был прекрасно осведомлен о том, что такое секс. Вот только ТАКОГО секса у него не было никогда. Обычно его отношения длились до утра, а потом он прыгал в салон своего джипа и прощался со случайным любовником или любовницей навсегда. Пусть их было не так много, но Дерек был первым, кого... Кого Стайлз захотел увидеть рядом с собой спящим и не чувствовал желания завести мотор своей тачки. И это уже было не к добру.

– Этот городок начинает раздражать, – пробормотал Стайлз, тем же вечером наткнувшись на Хейла в круглосуточном магазинчике, где оба, как оказалось, покупали себе пожрать. Настроение было ни к черту, и Хейл был последним, кого Стайлз жаждал сейчас лицезреть. Еле удержав в руках пару контейнеров с готовой едой, пачку чипсов и бутылку колы, он с осуждением воззрился на оборотня.

Весь вид которого полностью проецировал эмоции Стайлза. Дерек дернул шеей и вздохнул:

– Пошли, пожрем в моем номере.

Стайлз лишь пожал плечами в ответ и направился к кассе. Хуже то не будет.

Номер Дерека ничем не отличался от номера самого Стайлза. Они свалили покупки на стол и принялись молча снимать упаковки, а Дерек открыл пиво.

– Так зачем ты здесь?

– А ты? – фыркнул парень на эту светскую беседу охотника и оборотня.

– У нас вечер откровений? – выгнул бровь мужчина.

– Вторым вариантом можем обновить твою кровать. А то ты все как-то мою уродуешь.

– Уродую?

– Ага. Продрал когтями матрас и спинка не в лучшем состоянии, – Стайлз отпил пива и машинально почесал синяк на шее. А вернее, укус Дерека. Обычными человеческими зубами. Тот проследил жест взглядом, ощутив подозрительное удовлетворение, и хмыкнул.

– Она все равно не твоя. И матрас не твой. Но для разнообразия можно и поговорить. Кровать не сбежит.

– И то верно.

– Итак, – снова пригласил Дерек, глотнув пива.

– Ты – первый, – буркнул Стайлз, откусывая от сэндвича.

Губы Дерека дрогнули, но он сдержался от колкостей.

– Так мы уже это вроде выяснили. Мою семью убили. Сожгли, – он дернул шеей, облизнув полезшие клыки. С самоконтролем у него все может и было нормально, но воспоминания и жжение в груди... Он знал, что потерял все. Но говорить об этом было трудно. Да и не хотелось.

– Я должен выяснить, кто это сделал, – наконец, глухо сказал оборотень. – Это... Это не дает спокойно спать по ночам.

– Я знаю, – кивнул Стайлз. – Уж поверь.

– Ты утверждаешь, что это сделали Ардженты. Вернее, демоны так говорят, – насмешливый тон оборотня ясно отражал его отношение к этому. Проще быть насмешливым и едким, чем обнажать собственную ноющую душу. Тем более перед этим озабоченным мальцом.

– Демоны не всегда лгут, – заявил Стайлз.

– Тебе видней, – покивал Дерек. – В любом случае, мне нужны доказательства повесомее, чем слова каких-то мифических демонов...

– Ну, почему же мифических. Они вполне реальны.

– Ну да, ну да, – покивал Дерек, вдруг припомнив мальчика, с которым Стайлз беседовал на парковке мотеля. – Но признаться, ты меня занимаешь даже больше.

Стайлз молча указал пальцем на себя, словно вопрошая: "Я?", и вопросительно выгнул брови.

– Ага, – подтвердил Дерек. – Ты – охотник, ты знаешь, кто я, и при этом набрасываешься на меня с такой оголтелой жадностью, что... я даже не знаю, что и думать, – усмехнулся он и глотнул еще пива. Демоны демонами, но этот вопрос действительно любопытней.

Стайлз дожевал сэндвич и теперь вертел в руках свою бутылку.

– Ты другой. В тебе больше...

– Зверя? – хмыкнув, подсказал Дерек.

– Ага. Ты просто делаешь. Люди очень часто раздражают своей тупостью, своими страхами и истериками. А ты просто прешь напролом. Мне это нравится.

– О, так теперь у нас роман?

– Если ту еблю можно так назвать, то да, – фыркнул Стайлз, отсалютовав бутылкой.

Если честно, Дерек находился в легком замешательстве. Уж слишком спокойно парень разговаривал на подобные темы. В его возрасте мальчишки думают, как залезть в трусики одноклассницам и играют в футбол. Стайлз же держит под подушкой Игл и совершенно спокойно признается, что ему нравится, как его ебет оборотень. 

Проблема в том, что Дерек – не мальчик из благополучной семьи, где папа работает, мама по воскресеньям печет яблочный пирог, а вечерами все сидят у телевизора. Проблема в том, что у Стайлза “Игл”, нож и пустота в глазах.

– Что ты делаешь в городе? – спросил Дерек.

Услышав это, Стайлз помрачнел. Он и без того был странноватым и каким-то отстраненным, но сейчас словно окаменел.

– Ищу кое-кого.

– Стайлз, у нас вечер откровений, – напомнил оборотень.

– Убийцу отца.

Дерек замер и невольно принюхался. Он чувствовал застарелую горечь и злость. А потом спросил:

– Что случилось?

– Долгая история. Тебе достаточно знать, что мой отец был шерифом одного небольшого города и однажды его убил демон. А может и не демон. Мне было двенадцать лет.

Хейл чуть не подавился пивом и теперь уставился на пацана огромными глазами. И совсем иначе. " _Он спятил после потери отца и теперь гоняется за какими-то демонами..._ ", – подумал он. Но на ум снова пришел тот мальчик с мотельной парковки и “Игл”.

Стайлз же поднялся на ноги и достал из-за пояса пушку, положив оружие на стол. После чего подошел к кровати Дерека и упал на нее.

Дерек переводил ничего не понимающий взгляд с пистолета на столе на парня в кровати. И чувствовал себя при этом странно. С одной стороны, развалившийся на его постели Стайлз вызывал острое желание его же и выебать. С другой – почему-то обнять и утешить. С третьей... да, была еще и третья сторона, – и с третьей его хотелось отвести к психиатру. Ну, так, на всякий случай. Поводы тут явно для этого присутствовали. И вся эта мешанина чувств несколько раздражала. И даже злила. Чтобы отвлечься, Дерек уперся взглядом в пистолет перед собой. Большой пистолет. И тяжелый даже для взрослого мужчины, не говоря уже о молодом парне. Но в руках Стайлза он выглядел... правильно и гармонично.

– Ты хорошо спишь по ночам? – спросил он.

– А ты?

Оба помолчали и одновременно фыркнули. И тут же улыбнулись этой синхронности.

– Но... вроде демоны заявили, что не они убили твоего отца...

– Да, во всяком случае, они так говорят, – подтвердил Стайлз, продолжая пялиться в обшарпанный потолок мотельного номера.

– Ты же утверждаешь, что демоны не всегда лгут.

– Не всегда. Доверяй, но проверяй, слышал о таком?

Дерек поднялся. Залпом допил пиво. Бухнул пустую бутылку на стол. Сдернув кожаную куртку с плеч, подошел к кровати, оглядел парня. Стайлз повернул голову и посмотрел на него в ответ. Опять этот пустой взгляд, промораживающий нутро до костей. Дерек склонился и ухватился за пряжку его ремня, дернув ближе к себе.

– Неа, – неожиданно выдал парень, отдергивая от себя его руки.

– Нет? – Дерек замер. Разве тот не за этим пришел? Сам, причем. Оборотень недоуменно воззрился на парня, который улыбался так ехидно, что в груди начал зарождаться досадливый рык.

– А что такого? Или хочется?

– Ты блять соображаешь, что творишь, сопляк гребаный?! – возмущенный Дерек отошел на несколько шагов.

– А нервишки-то ни к черту,– хмыкнул мальчишка. Потом поднялся и подошел к мужчине, встав вплотную. – Я сказал "нет" сейчас. Но ночь только начинается, – он провел пальцами по шее оборотня и слегка царапнул. Дерека дернуло от этого касания, как током, но он лишь чуть скривился, не желая показывать, как Стайлз действует, всего лишь наглея и ничего более. – Я встречал разных оборотней. У тебя отличный самоконтроль.

Стайлз потянул футболку Хейла вверх и спокойно стянул с него. Обалдевающий оборотень даже не подумал сопротивляться, подняв руки и помогая избавить себя от тряпки.

– Зачем тогда пришел?

– ТЫ сам пригласил.

– И ты САМ пошел, – Дерек закатил глаза

– Да брось, нам же веселее вдвоем. И потом, я тут пару ловушек нашел в своем номере. Здешние охотники-придурки поставили парочку следилок, а демоны порошочков насыпали. Лучше мне перекантоваться у тебя. А спать я определенно не хочу, – Стайлз толкнул Дерека в направлении кресла. – Давай, садись.

Ничего не понимающий и, честно говоря, слегка взбешенный Дерек все же плюхнулся в кресло. И с легким удивлением наблюдал, как Стайлз опустился на колени между его ног, потом усмехнулся, взялся за пряжку ремня и принялся расстегивать ширинку.

Дерек, руки которого лежали на подлокотниках, поинтересовался:

– Что ты делаешь?

– Ты так спрашиваешь, словно тебе никогда не отсасывали, – фыркнул Стайлз, не прекращая манипуляций.

Взгляд Дерека сам собой наткнулся на лежащий на столе пистолет. Получилось так, что лежал он, повернутый дулом в его сторону. Тут же всплыла из памяти мысль о том, что даже незаряженное ружье стреляет раз в год. И если “Игл” выстрелит сейчас, то умрет он счастливым, с хуем в чужом рту. Почему бы нет?

Стайлз тем временем справился со всеми застежками и, внимательно глядя на ширинку Дерека, облизнулся.

– Послушай...

– Заткнись, Хейл, и просто наслаждайся.

И, вновь посмотрев на дуло Игла, Дерек решил за лучшее последовать этому совету. Тем более что он, и правда, начал наслаждаться ситуацией. Стайлз, не позволивший раздеть себя чуть ранее, без какого либо смущения стащил джинсы оборотня на бедра и взял в ладонь уже стоявший колом член. А Дерек и не подозревал до этого момента, как сильно возбужден.

Что-то про себя хмыкнув, пацан склонился, втянув носом воздух, словно пес. Или оборотень.

Это заставило дернуться и впиться выпущенными когтями в подлокотники. А через пару минут Дерек осознал, что сильно ошибся, решив в первую ночь, что у пацана было мало опыта. Либо слишком много энтузиазма. Потому что он буквально видел небо в алмазах, утробно рыча и еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не вцепиться когтями в шею мальчишки и не начать втрахиваться в его рот.

Стайлз же не издавал ни звука. Только шумно сопел, причмокивал и выдыхал, выводя своим юрким горячим языком такие петли, что у Дерека уже ноги дрожали. И не только ноги. Он уже весь подрагивал и шумно дышал, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не сорваться на стоны. Момент, когда Стайлз, вздохнув, пустил член глубже в горло, Дерек все же пропустил, с утробным стоном-рыком кончив в это самое горло. А придя немного в себя, толкнул Стайлза на пол и кинулся следом, придавив собственным телом. Успел ли Стайлз испугаться, так и осталось загадкой, но стоило раздаться тихому грозному рыку прямо в лицо и глаза его закрылись, а рот, влажный, горячий и уже растраханный, приоткрылся, выпуская не то выдох, не то тихий стон. Но ни тяжелое тело оборотня, ни длинные клыки в опасной близости Стайлза не пугали. Наоборот. Чем громче рычал Дерек, тем сильнее Стайлз прижимал его к себе, царапая короткими ногтями, пока не прижал настолько, чтобы несильно куснуть оборотня за шею.

Дерек на мгновение замер, почувствовав на своей шее чужие зубы, а потом вскинулся, поднял голову и завыл. И это было плохо. Краем сознания он это понимал, потому что добровольно дать себя укусить человеку...

Стайлз громко выдохнул ему в шею и умудрился расцарапать плечо в кровь. Мужчина снова обратил все свое внимание на мальчишку, вдыхая запах чистого возбуждения и опять дурея.

Распахнув глаза, Стайлз заерзал под ним, а потом полез в собственные штаны. Дерек даже помог ему с застежками и со слюной во рту принялся наблюдать, как Стайлз дрочит себе быстро и рвано, бегая взглядом по всему Дереку, словно никогда не видел такого... А потом полез пальцами второй руки щупать клыки. Хейл клацнул зубами, после чего сам же и куснул Стайлза за руку. Потом лизнул место укуса и снова зарычал, неотрывно глядя на парня. Глаза Стайлза закатились, тело дернулось, словно в конвульсии, и он кончил, испачкав и джинсы, и футболку. Дерек, который к тому времени уже пришел в себя окончательно, даже настолько, что был готов повторить, выпрямился над ним, стоя на коленях, и принялся ощупывать место укуса на собственной шее. Стоило пальцам коснуться маленьких вмятинок на коже, как кровь забурлила в венах, он оскалился и, подтянув джинсы, чтобы не мешались, подхватил мальчишку и потащил его на кровать.

На сей раз Стайлз принял весьма активное участие в процессе. Какую бы позу Дерек ни выбрал, а порой его даже не спрашивали, Стайлз яро подавался на встречу, скалился и усмехался, снова лез пальцами пощупать клыки и отдергивал руку всякий раз, когда Дерек клацал зубами, пытаясь куснуть. Они как раз кончили под громкий стон Стайлза и утробный рык Дерека, как раздался стук. На сей раз в дверь. Дерек недовольно оскалился, слез с пацана, на котором валялся уже минуты две и наслаждался чужим тяжелым дыханием любовника в ухо, натянул штаны и как был потный и с трудом дышащий, пошел открывать дверь. Стайлз, со стоном перевернувшись на живот, даже не потрудился прикрыть простыней задницу.

Распахнув дверь номера, Дерек был готов к любой перепалке хоть с соседями, хоть с хозяином мотеля, явно не собираясь отпускать сейчас мальчишку, но на пороге стоял Крис Арджент. Который оглядел его, глянул за плечо, наткнувшись на Стайлза, лежавшего голым на простынях, и брови его поползли вверх.

– Чего? – недружелюбно рявкнул–рыкнул Дерек, а потом откашлялся, стараясь вернуть своему голосу нормальный тембр.

– Так пацан не врал... – протянул мужчина.

– Арджент, я тут как бы занят, – "намекнул" Дерек, потому что определенно не планировал ложиться спать.

– Я заметил. Поговорить надо.

– Хейл, пусти его. Среди ночи или ведут серьезные разговоры, или трахаются. А на тройничок он вряд ли согласится, – практически проорал пацан.

Дерек недовольно оскалился, но распахнул дверь шире и впустил гостя.

Зайдя, Крис уселся за стол, оглядел пустые бутылки и принялся рассматривать Стайлза. Тот перевернулся на спину, поудобнее улегся на подушках, откинувшись на них спиной, и уставился на Криса; Дерек предпочел прислониться задницей к подоконнику.

– А ты бы и на тройничек согласился?– поинтересовался Крис.

– Ты не в моем вкусе, – пожал плечами пацан.

– Прикройся.

– Зачем? Это ты сюда пришел, мне и так комфортно.

– Сопляк нахальный.

– Уж какой есть, – развел руками парень.

Дереку надоело слушать эту перепалку:

– Зачем шел ко мне?

– В общем-то могу поговорить и с вами обоими. Я тут кое-что раскопал.

Стайлз поднялся, подошел к мужчине и спокойно забрал со стола свою пушку. Дерека даже заворожило это: совершенно голый, подтянутый, в шрамах Стайлз с тяжелой пушкой в руках. Во всем этом было что-то сюрреалистичное и притягивающее.

А мальчишка словно почуял и уставился на Дерека.

– Стояк?

– Потом ты с этим разберешься, – пообещал мужчина. – Что ты раскопал, Арджент?

Тот достал из внутреннего кармана куртки бумаги, стараясь не смотреть на эту парочку.

Фотографии. Сделанные совсем недавно. Кейт Арджент в баре, недовольная и злая, в компании двух мужчин, которых впоследствии обвинят в неумышленном поджоге дома Хейлов. Всего лишь какие-то бомжи.

– Случайный свидетель. Увидел красотку и сфотографировал несколько дней назад. Я его нашел, – лицо Криса исказила гримаса, словно он сам не верил в это.

– Ты же понимаешь, что это твоя сестра? – спросил Стайлз. Дерек же, подойдя ближе, просто смотрел на снимки.

– Сам что думаешь? – поинтересовался оборотень, взяв в руки одну карточку.

– Честно? Я не знаю, что думать, – признал Крис; голос у него был утомленный и глухой. – Я просто не могу в это поверить. Если это, правда, разумеется.

– А ты сомневаешься? – поинтересовался Стайлз, открывая пакет с чипсами.

– Доверяй, но проверяй?

– Довод, – согласился Стайлз. – Дерек, а ты что... думаешь, – закончил он, обращаясь в пустоту, оставшуюся после глухого рычания там, где только что стоял Хейл. Вот только Хейла в номере уже не было. Как и карточки, которую он только что держал в руках.

– Вот черт! – воскликнул Крис и вскочил.

– Расслабься, – остудил его пыл Стайлз.

– Расслабится? Расслабится?! Когда оборотень, я даже поверить в это не могу, рванул убивать мою сестру?!

– А где твоя сестра сейчас?

– Дома! Я надеюсь, – тише добавил Крис.

– Дома? В доме Арджентов?

– Да.

– Полным охотников?

– Ну... да. А ты не слишком спокойно об этом говоришь? – прищурился Крис.

– О чем? – невозмутимо поинтересовался Стайлз.

– О том, что твоего оборотня поймают охотники. И даже, скорее всего, убьют.

Стайлз фыркнул:

– Он – не мой оборотень.

– Нет? В мое время это называлось иначе.

– В твое время мужчины трахались друг с другом? – выгнул бровь Стайлз. Крис в ответ лишь улыбнулся, молчаливо предложив Стайлзу додумать самому. – Даже так? – усмехнулся он. – В любом случае, как бы это не называлось, Хейл – взрослый мальчик. Но! Пока я не выясню, кто из этого паршивого городка убил моего отца, тебе лучше проследить, чтобы он был жив.

– И зачем мне это?

Стайлз пожал плечами.

– Я охочусь на демонов, Арджент. Мне все равно, веришь ли ты в это. Но... как знать... может, я соврал, и Хейл – мой оборотень. И я могу сильно расстроиться, если с ним случится что-то несовместимое с жизнью. И в этом городишке не останется не только оборотней, но и охотников.

– Ты мне сейчас угрожаешь, сопляк? – буквально изумился Арджент. – Ты? Мне?

– А теперь просто вспомни, что ты обо мне слышал. Даже в такое захолустье доходят слухи.

– Только то, что ты – псих и пускаешь в ход пушку чаще, чем мозги.

– О, звучит как комплимент. – Однако Стайлз быстро соображал, что к чему, и начал одеваться. – Тебе придется мне помочь.

– Помочь? Это чем же?

– А сам подумай. Хейл – альфа всего две недели, и ты только что так неумело дал ему карт-бланш. Он ведь не будет разбираться кто прав, а кто нет. У него отличный самоконтроль, да, даже редкий для его вида, но нестабильность силы и осознание смерти всей семьи – для него является катализатором. Он сейчас больше зверь, чем человек. Последствия тебе не понравятся.

– Ему не справиться одному с таким коли...

– Не способный себя контролировать под властью эмоций альфа, – как маленькому, снова напомнил Стилински. – Арджент, ты даже представить себе не можешь, на что способно такое чувство, как жажда мести.

– Уж тебе ли не знать.

– Да, – Стайлз выпрямился во весь рост. – Я знаю слишком хорошо. Поэтому ты мне поможешь вытащить его из всего этого. Но сам понимаешь, если Кейт виновата, я мешать ему потом не стану.

– Зачем это тебе?

– Предпочитаю иметь в союзниках такого зверя, как Хейл.

– Ты же охотишься на нечисть.

– Только на ублюдков. И поверь, людей среди них больше.

На это Крису возразить нечего.

В компании приезжего охотника Крису Ардженту явно светиться не стоило. Поэтому в основном они сидели в машине Стайлза и пытались узнать, куда делся Хейл. Очевидным фактом оказалось то, что в родовом доме охотников он не появлялся. Слишком тихо было.

– Не нравится мне все это... – глухо буркнул спустя сутки Стайлз, барабаня пальцами по столу в номере Дерека.

Арджент сидел в кресле и что-то рассматривал в ноутбуке оборотня.

– О чем ты?

– Тихо. Это нехарактерно для такого, как он.

– Как он?

– При всем своем самоконтроле Хейл импульсивен. Он же ломанулся, как ненормальный. И исчез.

Дерек понял, что совершил большую глупость, лишь когда в него ударило мощным разрядом тока. Молодой альфа – импульсивный альфа, и это сыграло с ним злую шутку. Ему казалось, что он был быстр и незаметен. Он не думал о сигнализации и системе слежения. Странно было бы не думать, что ни того, ни другого не будет в доме – логове – охотников. Но он не думал.

Главное, он нашел Кейт. Точнее, она нашла его. И результат этой встречи был несколько болезненным – для нее и весьма неприятным – для него. Кейт отделалась пусть глубокими, но царапинами, а вот Дерек спустя какое-то время висел закованный в металлические кандалы, к его груди и бокам были подключены провода, по которым бежал слабый ток.

Его поймали.

Кейт смеялась, скалилась гримасой незамутненного счастья съехавшего с катушек человека, объясняла ему, почему оборотни – всего лишь мясо, и периодически поворачивала тумблер. Дерек рычал, показывая клыки и дергаясь в оковах, когда острая боль пронзала тело – сильная, но недостаточная, чтобы убить. Он слышал каждое ее слово, но не воспринимал ни одно из них. Во всем теле существовали лишь дикая боль и звериное желание разорвать ее горло зубами.

Потом Кейт, видимо, выдохлась и куда-то ушла. На считанные минуты, а может быть часы, Дерек остался в одиночестве, наедине со своей болью и воспоминаниями о семье, с осознанием того, что он так и не поговорил с матерью…

Но охотница вернулась. Кейт снова что-то говорила, угрожала, обзывала, оскорбляла, но он не слушал. Теперь он, с трудом соображая, корил себя за горячность, да вспоминал сквозь новые вспышки тока почему-то Стайлза – голого, покрытого заметными и не очень шрамами, с большим и тяжелым “Иглом” в руке. В груди от этого воспоминания-фантазии рождался совсем другой рык, вот только Кейт была слишком увлечена собой, чтобы различать тональность. Она не слышала разницы между болью и привязанностью. Как и Дерек, уже перестававший что-либо осознавать, она была слишком увлечена собой. Когда она убавляла ток, Дерек немного приходил в себя и пытался понять, почему его так тянет к этому мальчишке. А его тянуло, и сильно. Так сильно, что они трахались почти всякий раз, когда встречались, но дело было вовсе не в сексе, нет. Он не знал, почему ему так хотелось обладать этим молодым охотником. Но и отрицать очевидное было бессмысленно.

А потом снова приходила боль…

Стайлз ходил по номеру как заведенный. Они не могли найти Хейла. Оборотень исчез. И это почему-то давило. Сев на край кровати, он уставился в одну точку, силясь понять, что же происходит в этом чертовом городишке.

Вечером третьего дня вернулся Крис. Бледный и какой-то отстраненный.

– Что твои демоны говорили про нашу семью? – спросил он практически с порога.

Стайлз вскинул бровь:

– Что так? Стало любопытно?

– Просто ответь, – устало махнул рукой охотник.

– Много всего. За последние годы вы укрепились здесь. У вас старая история, корни здесь, и некоторые из вас отличаются особой жестокостью. В особенности Кейт Арджент и глава семьи – Джеральд Арджент. Слухов на самом деле много. Даже я слышал о вас. Многие называют вас “отступниками кодекса и швалью”. Это цитата. Интересно, почему?

– Потому что правы... – Крис подошел к Стайлзу и бросил рядом с ним сверток.

– Что тут?

Крис молча кивнул на сверток. Стайлз взял его в руки и развернул бумагу. А затем выронил то, что было в его руках.

– Откуда? – глядя широко распахнутыми глазами на старый кожаный ремень с бляхой в виде крыла летучей мыши, спросил Стайлз. Он помнил этот ремень. Слишком хорошо помнил. Он с самого детства был фанатом Бэтмена и даже умудрился достать через Ebay странный ремень с ужасной по мнению отца бляхой. Но отец принял ремень в качестве подарка и носил на работу, игнорируя смешки подчиненных в участке. После убийства отца ремень пропал.

– Нашел в одной из подвальных комнат. Среди вещей Джеральда.

Да, он был оборотнем, но еще он человеком. Шесть суток без еды – это ничто. А вот шесть суток без воды он продержался лишь благодаря тому, что он – оборотень. Хотя и это скоро его не спасет, и он просто медленно умрет. Кажется, к нему приходил какой-то старик, что-то говорил, что-то хотел от него. Он не понимал. Постоянные боль, жажда и голод занимали все его мысли. А еще голый мальчишка с пистолетом. Как же его зовут? Стайлз... Да, кажется, Стайлз...

– Какая жалость, придется тебя убить, – смеялась Кейт, глядя на его безвольное бледное лицо, покрытое испариной, и пустые глаза. – Ах, теперь ты не светишь глазками. Какая жалость.

Дерек не мог даже огрызнуться в ответ.

– Еще не сдох? – щелкнул засов двери и в комнате появился старик.

– Папа, ты не спишь? – лучезарно улыбнулась Кейт, развернувшись навстречу.

– Ты тоже.

– Пришла проведать нашего волчонка. Все же последний Хейл. Хотя вот о нем-то мы и не подумали. А ведь красив...

– Мы просто забыли про блудного сына, – старик подошел к Дереку и противно улыбнулся. – И, наверное, сейчас ты жалеешь, что так давно не видел свою мамочку, щенок.

Оборотень не мог показать даже клыки. Да, старик был прав, он жалел. О том, что пару лет назад решил показать гонор и уехал в Нью-Йорк, оборвав все связи с родными. А две недели назад он проснулся с алыми глазами и болью во всем теле, и понял, что теперь он никогда не увидит никого из своей семьи.

Старик и женщина продолжали говорить, но Дерек закрыл глаза. Пару раз по нему пустили ток. А потом наступила блаженная тишина.

И снова его из нее выдрали.

– Хейл, блять! – Кто-то со всей дури шарахнул его по лицу, а потом в горло полилась вода. 

Оборотень закашлялся и начал жадно пить. Открыв воспаленные глаза, он увидел Стайлза, а неподалеку отключавшего и рвавшего электрические провода мрачного и белого, как полотно, Криса Арджента.

– Вечеринка... затянулась... – прохрипел он. 

Стайлз снова съездил ему по роже и начал выпутывать из браслетов, стаскивая с решетки, куда его подвесили.

– Ты бы помолчал, пока я тебя сам не прибил, – сквозь зубы пообещал тот, согнувшись под весом тела оборотня.

Крис подошел и молча подхватил оборотня с другой стороны. Дерек глянул на него мутными глазами. Охотник сжал челюсти и лишь крепче перехватил руку оборотня.

– Я не одобряю этого, Дерек, – произнес он. – И хочу, чтобы ты это знал.

– Знаешь, вот как-то... сразу полегчало, – вяло отозвался тот. Но, похоже, Крис понял намек, потому что кивнул в ответ.

Стоило им завернуть за угол, как на встречу выскочили люди Арджентов. Крис и Стайлз подняли пистолеты одновременно. Дерек даже скривиться был не в силах от оглушающих звуков, раздававшихся в узком коридоре подвала. Его упорно тащили вперед, а это значило, что его попутчики стреляют лучше.

Когда они выбрались на поверхность, Дерек увидел пожарище, в центре которого горел пикап. Вопросов он задавать не стал: не время и не место.

– Стилински! Давай к моей машине! – крикнул Крис.

Стайлз кивнул. Но дорогу им вдруг перегородили Кейт и Джеральд с парой крепких парней – она держала в руках арбалет, нацеленный на Дерека, а парни держали на мушке Стайлза и Криса.

– Я так разочарован, сын, – произнес Джеральд, хотя даже Дерек понимал, что, судя по лицу старика, тот лгал, не говоря уже о дернувшимся ритме сердца.

– Сильно сомневаюсь, – зло отозвался Крис, даже не думая отпускать едва стоявшего на ногах оборотня.

– Предать семью ради этого мусора. Братец, как ты мог? – патетично возмутилась Кейт. 

Оскал в качестве улыбки портил ее красивое лицо и Стайлз мимоходом вспомнил, как выглядят вендиго. Но его главной целью сейчас была не она. Поддерживая Дерека, он молча смотрел на Джеральда Арджента. Старик уже поседел и осунулся – то ли от старости, то ли от болезни, но глаза сверкали настоящей неприкрытой ненавистью. За что можно так ненавидеть оборотней? Да и людей... Эти глаза были безумны, в этом он не сомневался.

– Опусти оружие и отойди от них, – жестко велела брату Кейт.

Судя по всему, ей все происходящее доставляло истинное удовольствие, и Стайлз всерьез опасался за Хейла, который легко мог почуять это и окончательно слететь с катушек.

– Он не послушает тебя, – притворно вздохнул Джеральд. – Он предал нас.

– Как вы предали кодекс, – отозвался Крис.

– Кодекс? А что такое кодекс, сын? Свод законов и правил, не позволяющий убивать монстров?

– Монстры здесь только вы. Даже среди таких, как я, есть определенные правила, и мы не трогаем тех, кто живет сам по себе и не убивает, – покачал головой Стайлз.

– Заткнись, сопляк! – неожиданно резко рявкнул старик. – Ты ничего не можешь знать!

– Ой ли? – хмыкнул Стайлз. – Что ж ты так трясешься тогда?

Дерек повел носом и действительно уловил еле заметный запах напряжения и страха. Неужели из-за пацана?

– Красивый мальчик, – мурлыкнула Кейт. – Жаль, что убить придется.

– Думаешь, что сможешь? – осклабился парень.

Та притворно скривилась:

– Да, я слышала, что ты хорош, но я стреляю лучше. У меня все же опыта побольше.

Стайлз лишь покачал головой. А потом опустил голову и еле слышно зашептал.

– Слушай сюда, Хейл. У тебя будет только один шанс. Тебе нужна Кейт, а мне Джеральд. Или сейчас действуем как надо, или валим к хренам.

– Не получится. Даже с Крисом.

– Вы о чем? – тихо спросил охотник.

– О том, что главой семьи скоро станешь ты, – нехорошо усмехнулся Стайлз. А потом вышел вперед, передав Дерека, который медленно, но верно регенерировал, Крису. Нужно потянуть время, пока оборотень оклемается. А заодно выяснить кое-что для себя. – Скажи мне, Джеральд, за что ты убиваешь людей?

– Людей? – удивился старик и мерзко усмехнулся. – Я не убиваю _людей_. Все остальные просто недостойны жить.

– А ты, стало быть, достоин? – скривился Стайлз.

Дерек даже не пытался прислушиваться к разговору. Он примерно понимал, чего мальчишка добивается, и для этого ему нужно было мобилизовать все силы организма. На один хороший и точный рывок их вполне могло хватить, а для этого ему нужно хоть немного восстановится.

– Что он делает? – тихо спросил Крис.

– Тянет время, – так же тихо отозвался Дерек.

– Он думает, что у нас есть шансы?

Дереку показалось или в голосе охотника действительно слышалось удивление? Он повернул голову и со всем изумлением, на которое был способен в данный момент, поинтересовался:

– А ты точно охотник на оборотней?

– Ты меня сейчас оскорбляешь?

– Интересуюсь.

Стайлз тем временем сделал еще шаг вперед, акцентируя все внимание на себе и загораживая Дерека, превращая себя в живую мишень для пистолетов и арбалетов. Не то, чтобы его габариты это могли сделать визуально, но психологически противники обратят внимание на раздражающий их фактор. А раздражать он умел.

– Молодой человек, – скривился Джеральд. – Есть действительно достойные люди, которые чтят чистоту крови и умеют слушать приказы. А есть такие, как мой сын, как ты или та шваль, что сейчас упадет от бессилия.

Стайлз в упор посмотрел на старика:

– А в чем был виноват мой отец?

– Твой отец? – старик, казалось, был действительно удивлен и смотрел теперь на пацана с интересом.

– Ну да, ты же не помнишь, кого мог убить года назад. Моего отца звали Джон Стилински. Шериф одного небольшого северного городка, которого ты убил, чтобы не мешал тебе проливать кровь.

– Все еще не понимаю, о чем ты твердишь, мальчишка.

Стайлз залез в карман и бросил под ноги Джеральду пряжку в виде крыла.

– Что это? – Кейт присела и подняла металлическое крыло.

И тут до Арджента дошло.

– Так тот коп был твоим отцом? Как интересно. Мне показалась забавной эта вещица и я оставил ее. Как она оказалась у тебя?

Дерек буквально ощутил волну ненависти и злости. Казалось, Стайлз готов был сорваться и, честно говоря, винить его было нельзя. Однако не в пример самому Дереку, пацан передернул плечами и выпрямился во весь рост. Кейт слегка изогнула брови, наблюдая за мальчиком, глаза которого буквально обещали смерть.

– Какое это имеет значение сейчас, когда ты вот-вот отправишься на тот свет? – поинтересовался Стайлз.

Дерек понимал, что время начинает потихоньку истекать.

– Попробуй сделать вид, что перехватываешь меня поудобнее, и заодно оттащи из-за Стайлза, а потом попробуй отпустить, но виду не подавай, – тихо сказал он Крису.

– Ничего себе многоходовка, – хмыкнул Крис, но попробовал сделать, как сказал оборотень.

Их движение не укрылось от Кейт, и ее арбалет вновь уперся Дереку в грудь.

– Собрался куда-то? – поинтересовалась она.

Дерек лишь оскалился, обычными человеческими зубами. А Крис на пробу ослабил хватку. К его удивлению оборотень стоял сам, не шатаясь. Но руку, закинутую на плечо, Крис отпускать побоялся. И правильно. Нужно было еще немного времени. И оно было. Стайлз продолжал свои витиеватые рассуждения, разговаривая с Джеральдом.

И судя по всему, разговор главе клана охотников нравиться переставал.

– Я не знал, что у того копа был сын.

– Только не говори, что тебе жаль, – хмыкнул Стайлз. – Две пули в грудь, одна из них попала в сердце.

– Он мешал. Мальчик, мне, правда, жаль, но твой отец мне мешал. Он защищал таких, как этот полудохлый оборотень.

Который, к слову, сейчас прикладывал все силы, чтобы регенерировать так, чтобы остались заметными ссадины и царапины на лице, груди и руках, иначе Кейт, внимательно следящая за ним, сразу же что-то заподозрит. Тогда даже этот откровенно фиговый план рухнет как карточный домик, и в Бейкон-Хиллс умрет последний оборотень из стаи Хейлов, утащив за собой нерадивого охотника за оборотнями и сумасшедшего охотника за нечистью. Компашка та еще, надо сказать...

– Мой отец защищал тех, кому нужна была помощь. А она была нужна, от таких ублюдков как ты.

– Мальчик, мы очищаем этот мир от грязи.

– Ну, тогда вам нужно совершить коллективное самоубийство, – хмыкнул Стайлз.

Джеральд ухмыльнулся и Дерек понял, что время вышло.

В следующий миг Стайлз вскинул руку с зажатым в ней “Иглом”.

– Я шесть лет искал. Даже думал, что это демоны. Но были нестыковки, которые и настораживали. Ты всего лишь человек, а значит, тебя можно убить. За Джона Стилински, - и нажал на курок.

Вышло почти как в кино.

Стайлз выстрелил и тут же метнулся в бок – несколько пуль прошли над ним. Дерек, отпихнув Криса, рванул вперед, подныривая, – стрела Кейт прошла над ним, воткнувшись в дерево. Крис пригнулся и вытащил второй пистолет, стреляя в людей отца. Кейт даже не успела вскрикнуть, когда острые когти оборотня прошили ее торс снизу доверху, а потом разорвали горло. Из ее рта вылетали лишь булькающие звуки напополам с кровью, когда ее глаза, в которых угасала жизнь, смотрели в красные глаза альфы. Стайлз, упав на бок, выпустил всю обойму в Джеральда, хотя еще первая его пуля попала в цель. Крис расстрелял остальных.

Хотя и Стайлза, и Криса тоже задело – Стайза ранило в руку, Ардженту зацепило бок. Двое мужчин – совсем мальчишка еще и уже седовласый охотник – стояли над телами своих врагов, которых освещало пожарище, устроенное при помощи старого пикапа Стайлза и небольшого количества динамита. А оборотень, покрытый кровью, валялся рядом с выпотрошенным телом той, которая сожгла его родовой дом, в котором были не только оборотни, но и обычные люди.

– Кажется, мы сожгли твой дом, – хмыкнул Стайлз, глядя на полыхающий огонь, и чувствуя, каким легким стал его Игл. А может быть, это освободилась душа.

Крис же смотрел на тела отца и сестры.

– Он и не был, видимо, моим.

Пацан подошел к оборотню и несильно пнул носком тяжелого ботинка. Дерек не шевельнулся.

– Эй, Арджент, помощь нужна, – позвал он.

Крис оглянулся, оценил обстановку и кинул ключи от своей машины:

– Заводи.

Они вдвоем кое-как дотащили оборотня до машины, завалили на заднее сиденье и захлопнули дверь.

– Оставь машину у отеля. Я заберу потом. А сейчас тут... дела... – охотник вновь посмотрел на трупы родственников.

Стайлз лишь кивнул и прыгнул за руль.

Когда Дерек пришел в себя и открыл глаза, оказалось, что находится он в своем номере. Пахло кровью, витал застарелый запах секса, а еще – запах Стайлза. Повернув голову, он увидел пацана, который сидел в кресле и что-то читал в компьютере.

– Эй... охотник... – прохрипел он. Тело ломило, и чувствовалась слабость. Он все еще продолжал регенерировать, но чувствовал себя явно лучше. По крайней мере, живым.

Стайлз поднял голову:

– Выспался? Ты дрых два дня.

Дерек даже удивился.

Стайлз поднялся, переложил ноут со своих коленей на пол и, захватив из холодильника бутылку воды, пошел к нему. Сев на край кровати, открыл бутылку и протянул. Дерек выпил ее в считанные секунды буквально залпом.

– Почему... ты еще тут? – спросил он.

– Хотел сказать "спасибо" не твоему бесчувственному телу.

– Пожалуйста, – кивнул оборотень. – Все получилось, как я понимаю.

– Ага, – кивнул Стайлз, ковыряя дырку в джинсах на левой коленке. – Они мертвы. Крис там разбирается с местной полицией. Был недавно. Машину забирал. Я, честно говоря, боялся, что ты не оклемаешься.

– Такая возможность по-прежнему есть, – едва заметно кивнув, заверил его Дерек.

– Да?

– Ага. Если я не поем в ближайшее время.

Стайлз закатил глаза, проигнорировав, как на мгновение замерло в подобии испуга сердце, и поднялся. В маленьком холодильнике в углу оказалась еще и еда, и он принес оборотню контейнеры, даже пару шоколадных батончиков приволок и бутылку колы.

– Этого хватит?

Дерек, приподнявшись и сев на кровати на подушках, посмотрел на свертки и покачал головой.

– Нет. Но и на том спасибо.

– Ешь уже, – парень схватил толстовку, вытащил из своей сумки кучу мятых купюр и просто вышел за дверь.

А Дерек уставился на эту самую дверь в немом шоке. Чего-чего, а того, что охотник рванет ему за едой, он точно не ждал. Он не ждал, что за ним могут и будут ухаживать. Он вообще ничего не ждал.

“ _Я, честно говоря, боялся, что ты не оклемаешься_ ", – слова набатом тупого удивления до сих пор звучали в его ушах.

В последующие несколько дней они виделись мало. Дерек восстанавливался – много ел и много спал. Стайлзу с ним было скучно – сидеть и ничего не делать – поэтому он нашел себе работу поблизости, и большую часть дня, а также ночи и зачастую утра проводил неизвестно где, возвращаясь неизменно уставшим и грязным. Жил в комнате Дерека, причем никак это не комментируя. Он приходил, принимал душ, если были силы, и падал на кровать. Ту же кровать, на которой спал оборотень. Дерек однажды поинтересовался ненавязчиво, как это понимать. Стайлз от него отмахнулся и тут же заснул мордой в подушку.

Пока Стайлза не было, Дерек потихоньку начал вставать и делать разминки, чтобы привести себя в чувство и хоть немного – в норму. Получалось не очень, но и лежать все время он не мог. Однажды Стайлз застал его за отжиманиями и заявил, что прикует к кровати, если это повторится. Дерек хмыкнул, попытался возразить, что он – не обычный человек и регенерация у него в разы лучше, после чего напоролся на дуло “Игла” и лег обратно в кровать, злясь и матерясь. Но отчего-то внутри разлилось приятное тепло от этих несколько резковатых слов, и не только них. К тому же в кровати они спали в опасной близости друг к другу, хоть и не знали об этом.

Наконец, в один из вечеров Дерек поел, принял душ и уселся на краю кровати, осознав, что полностью здоров. Стайлз, явившийся час назад и успевший вымыться, и сменить одежду, снова оккупировал кресло и уткнулся в ноут.

– Стайлз.

– Чего?

– Я чую запах смерти, – Дерек повел носом и с любопытством уставился на пацана. Запах этот он действительно чуял, но сам Стайлз ранен не был. От парня скорее исходили усталость и спокойствие.

– Поздравляю.

– Понял, не отсвечиваю, – оборотень взял с тумбочки пульт и включил телевизор.

Стайлз вздохнул и потер глаза:

– Парочка демонов расшалились в соседнем городке. Да и тут... скоро проблемы будут, – он закрыл ноут и вылез из кресла. Хейл ненавязчиво подвинулся на кровати, прислонившись к спинке, и Стайлз упал рядом, закрыв глаза.

– Какие проблемы? – спокойным голосом поинтересовался Дерек.

– Твоя семья охраняла этот город от всякой сверхъестественной дряни. Что-то вроде купола над городом и всеми его жителями. Естественная защита от... нечисти. А теперь все изменилось. Поползет всякая шваль: ведьмы, вендиго, чупакабры. Всех не упомнишь. Проблема в том, что город как на ладони, а защиты никакой. Вот сидел, изучал снимки и показания со спутников. Погода уже меняется.

– Это связано?

– Да. Любые природные и сверхъестественные аномалии завязаны на изменениях погоды.

– Арджент в курсе?

– Да, я предупредил. Беда в том, что он – охотник на оборотней. И только на них. На вас.

Дерек задумчиво уставился на Стайлза:

– Как ты начал этим заниматься? Ведь твоего отца... убил человек.

Пацан открыл глаза и посмотрел на него:

– Я выяснил про оборотней. Следы убийц отца затерялись, но я начал находить то, что за гранью человеческого глаза. А потом все закрутилось. Дома у меня не было, в приют я не хотел, терять было нечего. Шесть лет потратил на поиски и месть.

– Ты теперь успокоился?

– А ты?

Оборотень и человек уставились друг на друга. Дерек смотрел в это молодое бледное уставшее лицо и пытался понять, что между ними происходит.

– Ты смотришь так, словно хочешь поцеловать и боишься, – хмыкнул Стайлз.

– А с чего ты взял, что я хочу тебя поцеловать?

– Я же хочу, – бесхитростно ответил малолетний нахал так, словно это все объясняло.

– Ну, раз ты хочешь, ты и целуй, – пожал плечами Дерек.

Стайлз прищурился, а в следующее мгновение он уже сидел верхом на оборотне и вовсю его целовал. Дерек даже растерялся сначала, чем Стайлз и воспользовался. Целовались они долго, со вкусом. А когда оторвались друг от друга, Стайлз раскраснелся и глаза его заблестели той искоркой безумия, которая так притягивала оборотня каждый раз; глаза Дерека приобрели алый оттенок, а под растянутыми в ухмылке губами показались волчьи клыки.

– Выключи свою подсветку, – посоветовал Стайлз.

– Почему? – дернул бровями Дерек.

– Не доводи до греха.

Хотел ли Дерек довести до греха или нет, так и осталось загадкой, потому что в дверь постучали. Со вздохом разочарования Стайлз слез с оборотня и пошел открывать дверь, на ходу поправляя стояк в штанах. Дерек мог только удивляться такому поведению.

На пороге стоял Крис Арджент. Оглядев мужчин, он хмыкнул:

– Ну, хотя бы одетые.

– Поверь, минут через пять ты бы сильно ошибся, – зевнул Стилински.

– Ты что-то хотел? – поинтересовался Дерек с кровати.

– Да, забрать этого охотника. Есть дело и ты мне нужен, – сообщил он Стайлзу.

Куда они ушли, ни один охотников не сообщил. И Дерек очень быстро начал беспокоится. Запах смерти вкупе со словами Стайлза и полной неизвестностью делали свое дело. Хейл чувствовал себя достаточно здоровым, чтобы оказать посильную помощь, но охотники его в расчет не взяли. Эта мысль заставила оскалиться – охотники не взяли в расчет оборотня, который, кстати, априори быстрее и сильнее их обоих вместе взятых.

Спустя пару часов Дерек был уже готов отправиться на поиски, когда, наконец, явился Стайлз, пошатывающийся и... – Дерек аж скривился – совершенно точно с раной на теле. Судя по запаху крови в окружающем воздухе и руке, сжимавшей бок, рана была именно там.

– Дорогая, я дома! – брякнул Стайлз, садясь на край кровати и кривясь от боли.

– Дебил, – "ласково" прокомментировал оборотень и присел на корточки перед парнем.

– Ну, я же трахаюсь с тобой.

– Поговори мне еще. Руку убери.

Стайлз послушно убрал ладонь, а Дерек расстегнул толстовку и поднял футболку. На правом боку зияла глубокая рваная рана.

– Кто тебя?

– Гнездо вампиров неподалеку. Только прибыли. Один из них пытался сопротивляться своей участи трупа.

– Ясно.

Хейл приложил ладонь рядом с раной и начал вытягивать боль. Стайлз, как завороженный, уставился на черные змейки, бежавшие по руке Дерека куда-то к плечу и исчезавшие под рукавом футболки.

– Спасибо... – слабо пробормотал парень, чувствуя, как начинают закрываться глаза.

– Ложись.

Оборотень помог ему лечь, стащил одежду и принялся искать в его сумке под кроватью аптечку. У человека с такой жизнью она просто обязана была быть. И она нашлась. К удивлению Дерека, там чего только не было. В том числе снотворное и болеутоляющее, которые он заставил парня проглотить. Дождавшись, когда парня отрубит, Дерек достал медицинскую нитку с иглой и принялся зашивать рану, после чего обработал и перебинтовал, хоть это и было непросто, бок. А потом просто сидел рядом и таращился на мальчишку. Интересно, а Стайлз вообще задумывался о том, что легко может расстаться с жизнью?

На тумбочке поблескивал “Игл”.

Дерек вдруг отчетливо понял, что его категорически не устраивает расклад, при котором Стайлз вдруг погибнет по нелепой случайности. Что и высказал утром, когда тот проснулся.

– Дерек, ты чего? – слегка нахмурившись, поинтересовался Стайлз, когда, открыв глаза, увидел крайне недовольного оборотня. Тот вышагивал по номеру и периодически скалился.

– Ничего.

– Мда? Точно? А ты можешь тогда перестать маячить? Ну, или хотя бы делать это пореже?

– Не могу.

– Почему?

– Какого черта ты полез к вампирам один?!

– Не один, а с Арджентом.

– Это все равно что один!

– Он охотник. Опытный.

– И поэтому ты явился истекающий кровью?!

– Подумаешь, царапина.

– Царапина?! – рявкнул Дерек, вдруг нависнув на Стайлзом. – Царапина?! Двенадцать швов – это, по-твоему, царапина?!

– Ты меня еще и зашил, – улыбнулся Стайлз как ни в чем не бывало. – Какая прелесть. Хороший оборотень.

Дерек в ответ зарычал.

– Ну, чего ты бесишься? Я же живой.

– А если нет? А если бы не повезло? Ты обо мне подумал, а?

Стайлз даже подвис от таких заявлений. Дерек же снова рыкнул и отошел к окну, отвернувшись. Таращась на напряженную спину оборотня, обтянутую черной явно поношенной майкой, он пытался понять, что он только что увидел и услышал.

А потом поднялся и подошел к Хейлу. Схватив за майку, оскалился:

– Как это понимать?

– Как хочешь. Прекращай плевать на свою жизнь.

– Шесть лет как-то выживал. Меня часто цепляет и я не истерю.

Дерек закрыл глаза и зло рыкнул.

– Ты был один шесть лет.

– Я и сейчас один.

Оборотень вскинулся:

– Ты, правда, в это веришь? – потому что сам Дерек уже не верил.

– А разве нет?

– Ну да. Один. Именно поэтому притащился за мной к Арджентам, таскал мне жратву, жил в моем номере и спал в моей кровати. Один он... – Дерек снова отвернулся, поджав губы.

Стайлз изумленно уставился на него. Он же не это имеет в виду? Или это?

– Дерек... Я охотник.

– И что?

– Я охочусь на таких, как ты.

– Но на меня же ты не охотишься. И даже наоборот, – Дерек посмотрел на парня.

Стайлз выгнул бровь. Губы его начали растягиваться в усмешке. Он медленно приблизился к оборотню вплотную.

– И что ты пытаешься мне сказать, а, волчара? – поинтересовался он. Дерек лишь зло дернул носом. – Или не можешь сказать?– вдруг понял Стайлз.

И, честно говоря, он его понимал. Стайлз и сам не особо верил во всю эту чушь с эмоциями. Но готов был признать, что все эти дни, пока Хейл отлеживался, он не мог уйти надолго или не купить еды, зная, что она нужна для ускорения регенерации оборотня.

– Что ты хочешь услышать? – резко спросил Хейл.

– На самом деле я уже все, что ты хотел сказать... увидел, – парень отошел на шаг и пожал плечами.

– И?

В комнате воцарилась абсолютная тишина. Слух оборотня уловил спокойное биение чужого сердца. А значит, какое-то решение уже было принято.

– Я охотник и не умею сидеть на одном месте.

– А я оборотень и раз в несколько месяцев меняю квартиру и попадаю в участок за мелкое хулиганство.

– И я без тачки.

– У меня есть.

– Понтовая и пижонская.

– В ней найдется место для твоих сумок.

Стайлз просто кивнул. Почему бы и нет? 

Дерек в ту же секунду расслабился. А пацан протянул к нему руку.

Наверное, если бы один из них был женщиной, они взялись бы за руки, прошествовали бы к кровати, где занялись бы чувственным сексом под лирическую музыку по радио. Но они оба были мужчинами. Правда, Дерек помнил о ране Стайлза, а потому старался не хватать его слишком уж сильно, чтобы не тревожить бок. Да и музыка по радио играла совсем не лирическая, больше похожая на рок, но им было в самый раз. 

На старом матрасе было не слишком мягко, да и простыни были не так чтобы свежие, но им целоваться это не мешало. Правда, поцелуи были скорее агрессивными, но это от большой страсти, не иначе. Дерек старался не наваливаться слишком сильно, но Стайлз все равно то и дело морщился. Тогда Дерек усмехался, показывая волчьи клыки, и мальчишка тут же неизменно лез пальцами в рот, чтобы их ощупать. И тогда Дерек несильно прикусывал пальцы, меняя цвет глаз на красный, и тихонько рычал. Стайлз в ответ выдыхал и сладко поеживался, улыбаясь все так же безумно.

– Тебе нравится, – все же фыркнул Дерек.

Стайлз выдохнул и лукаво улыбнулся:

– Ага. Нравится.

– Почему?

– Потому что ты – это ты.

– Ты поэтому тогда... не слишком сопротивлялся?

– И поэтому тоже. В тебе есть зверь и он... он, как и человек – честный.

Дерек даже был удивлен таким словам, но Стайлзу, судя по всему, болтать надоело, и он принялся стаскивать с оборотня одежду, пытаясь добраться до горячей кожи.

– Стой. Погоди.

– Ну что еще?! – рявкнул пацан. – Я хочу!

Осклабившись, Дерек слез с кровати, и принялся молча раздеваться сам. Он сделал это, чтобы не навредить мальчишке, а тот только сверкал злыми глазами, облизываясь и шумно дыша. Наконец, оборотень стянул боксеры.

– Хейл, блять! Я сейчас вспомню, где у меня лежит нож, натертый аконитом!

– Спокойнее, Стайлз, – ухмыльнулся оборотень, склонился и принялся осматривать повязку, и, удостоверившись, что там все нормально, начал стаскивать с него трусы.

– Ты серьезно?

– Более чем. Ты ранен.

– Ар-р-р-рх!

Это было даже забавно, как пацан бесился и огрызался. Но Дерек вдруг поднял голову и тихо угрожающе зарычал. Стайлз замер, уставившись во все глаза, а потом снова полез пальцами к его клыкам.

– Да что ж такое... – мученически пробормотал Дерек, но позволил. Ему все же было интересно, откуда такая фиксация на его зубах. И вместе с тем приятно, что человек принимает его любое обличье, не делая различий. 

Наконец, он лег рядом и придвинул Стайлза к себе, обнимая.

– Ты что задумал? – подозрительно спросил пацан.

– Успокоить тебя немного, – пробормотал Хейл, уткнувшись носом в шею молодого любовника, с удовольствием вдыхая запах желания, проходящей болезни и покоя.

– Да не хочу я успокаиваться! – возмутился Стайлз.

– Если ты будешь дергаться, то разойдутся швы, – предупредил Дерек.

– Ну, и что!

– Мне придется зашивать заново.

– Ну, и что?

– Наживую, – с угрозой в голосе сообщил Дерек.

– Напугал ежа голой жопой, – фыркнул Стайлз. – Я не боюсь боли, Дерек. И я не баба. – Он посмотрел на оборотня. – Мне нравилось, как было до этого. Именно это нравилось. Не надо со мной нежничать. Ты же... волк. Так будь им.

Нет, Дерек был не против жесткого секса. Но раненый член стаи заставлял его быть рассудительным. 

Стоп. 

Что?

Похоже, изумление от собственных мыслей отразилось на его лице, потому что Стайлз коснулся пальцами его груди и с обеспокоенностью в голосе позвал:

– Дерек? Что случилось?

А оборотень приложил максимум усилий, чтобы не отскочить от мальчишки, которого сам и прижимал к себе. Конечно, технически это было невозможно. Стайлз – человек, он не может быть членом стаи. Он был, как ни крути, чужаком. Но Дерек воспринимал его именно так. Инстинкты заставляли оберегать.

– Ничего, – ответил Хейл и набросился на Стайлза с поцелуями, придавив к кровати, правда, с одного бока и старательно избегая трогать тот, что был поврежден.

И что-то изменилось. Стайлз не мог объяснить что, но даже воздух вокруг стал другим... Дерек целовал жадно, но в то же время бережно. Хотя клыки не убрал и терпеливо сносил, когда пацан опять, снова и снова, лез пальцами, хоть и не так активно, как несколько минут назад.

Оба словно изменились. Движения стали более плавными и теплыми по отношению друг к другу, лишились жесткости и приобрели мягкость. Стайлз лежал под Дереком и смотрел на оборотня во все глаза, а тот проводил пальцами по его груди и шее и что-то одобрительно ворчал на своем волчьем языке. Парень смотрел и понимал, что перед ним оборотень, настоящий волк, сейчас спокойный и уверенный в себе.

Это было даже странно. Ведь в рукописных дневниках и старых фолиантах про оборотней написано совсем другое.

Наконец, Хейл выпрямился в спине и коленях и, раскидав ноги парня по бокам от себя, принялся его осматривать.

– Дерек, мне уже как-то неуютно.

– Неужели стесняешься?

– После того, как ты меня уже не раз выеб? Эм... черт возьми, да.

Хейл усмехнулся, осязая чувство, исходящее от Стайлза, кончиками пальцев. А затем принялся изучать языком каждый из шрамов на груди и животе парня. Тот прикрыл глаза и начал тихо и медленно беситься, не получая того, чего хотел.

– Ты нарочно?

– Ну, не было у меня времени изучить твое тело раньше, – Дереку этот бесенок откровенно нравился.

– А сейчас появилось? – язвительно поинтересовался Стайлз.

– Ага. Ты все равно ранен.

– Слушай, Хейл... – угрожающе начал парень.

– Один из нас должен слушать голос разума, – заявил Дерек в промежутке между облизыванием шрамов на животе Стайлза.

– Но почему именно сейчас-то!

Дерек рассмеялся. И больше не велся на подначки. Нет, он и сам не выдержал бы эти предварительные ласки, но... статус их отношений изменился, он внутренне принял свое положение альфы и... Но внутри Стайлз был все таким же узким и жарким, а стоны его были даже еще проникновеннее. Правда, мальчишку приходилось держать, и красное пятно все же появилось на бинтах. Дерек мысленно пообещал им обоим, что когда Стайлз поправится, он выебет его как следует. Сейчас же придется поберечь.

А Стайлз между стонами уже далеко не мысленно, а вполне себе громко обещал, что сам выебет Хейла за все эти выкрутасы. И послушно выгибался под руками оборотня, следуя за каждым долгим и глубоким толчком.

Без привычного жесткого ритма все изменилось. Стайлз хватался за плечи Дерека и смотрел во все глаза на то, как бликуют зрачки: от серо-зеленых до алых и обратно, как кривятся губы, обнажая белые волчьи клыки, которые обязательно нужно было потрогать. Чем парень и занимался периодически, вздрагивая от того, как мужчина облизывает его пальцы, проходясь языком по подушечкам.

Сколько так прошло времени, в тягучих движениях и томных стонах, не знал ни один из них. Но потом Дерек все же пожалел парня и сделал несколько резких и быстрых толчков. В тот момент, когда его зубы, обычные человеческие зубы, прикусили подставленную шею, Стайлз с громким криком кончил, выплескиваясь себе на живот. Взгляд Дерека тут же потемнел, и он еле удержался на руках, сотрясаясь в собственном оргазме.

– Ты козел! – спустя пару минут заявил пацан, перевернулся на бок и ударил валяющегося рядом на спине оборотня по груди рукой.

Тот ухмыльнулся и спросил:

– Пить будешь?

– О, да!

Дерек поднялся на ноги, дошел до холодильника и достал две бутылки воды. Свою Стайлз осушил в пару глотков. Мужчина же пил медленно, прислонившись к столу и наблюдая за мальчишкой.

– Чтобы один больше не уходил.

– А?

– Охота.

– Не понял?

– Не притворяйся. Все ты понял.

– Ты ничего не попутал?

– Нет. Один ты больше охотиться не будешь.

– А ты, значит, нянька.

– Я – твой альфа.

Стайлз замер. И ведь прекрасно знал – все к тому и шло. Поэтому неожиданно даже для себя самого просто молча кивнул. Соглашаясь. Сам того не зная, но становясь... ну да, членом стаи. Пусть человеком, но так решил альфа.

Дерек тем временем повел носом и вскинул брови:

– Ты вообще сколько можешь трахаться?

– Судя по всему, ты скоро узнаешь, – отозвался пацан, ухмыляясь.

Дерек бросил пустую бутылку в ведро и подошел к кровати.

– Отсосешь?

Пацан оценивающе оглядел уже полунабухший член и облизнул припухшие губы.

– Определенно, да.

Дерек исполнил свою угрозу. Нет, не про секс. Про зашивание наживую. Стайлз, конечно, приврал, что спокойно это перенесет, хотя держался молодцом. Дерек не стал забирать боль, чисто в воспитательных целях. Стайлз кривился, но молчал, хотя по его прищуру Дерек видел, что ему это может еще аукнуться, причем в самом ближайшем будущем.

Стайлз изменился за последние несколько дней. Достижение цели – убийство виновного в смерти отца – и обретение партнера – кого–то типа бойфренда (хоть подобные слова и не звучали, Стайлз очень разумно полагал, что оборотень может и взаправду его покусать за такое) – сделали его спокойнее и... игривее. В общем, обычным парнем, каким он и должен быть в этом возрасте. Ну, почти.

Приходил Крис, чтобы забрать Стайлза на подмогу – дело надо было закончить. Дерек ответил категорическим отказом и предложил свою кандидатуру. Стайлз был против. Дерек напомнил, кто он, включив "подсветку", как мальчишка называл его красные глаза. Стайлз нехотя согласился, предложив свой “Игл”. Дерек фыркнул и продемонстрировал когти и клыки. Крис был не слишком счастлив, но согласился. В результате Дерек выловил пацана в пяти метрах от места их с Арджентом засады в лесу, и то лишь по чистой случайности разглядев вихрастую макушку в кустах.

Оставшихся вампиров из нового гнезда они уничтожили, сделав полную зачистку места, где те жили. А вот после Стайлз как следует огреб от Хейла, да так, что сам Дерек начал сомневаться в действенности своих методов – уж больно ярко блестели глаза парня, валявшегося на кровати, искусанного, тяжело дышащего и довольного той ночью.

В городе они провели еще две недели. Дереку, в общем-то, было плевать, в каком мотеле жить, а вот мальчишка постоянно бегал по окрестностям вместе с Арджентом и новыми охотниками, прибывшими в город. Ведь Крису пришлось в подробностях растолковать, что будет с его городом из-за убийства Хранителей и срочно объяснять хоть какие-то методы борьбы не с оборотнями, а уже со сверхъестественным. И звать подмогу.

Наконец, Стайлз не выдержал сам и как-то вечером приперся в мотель с бутылкой виски и усталым заявлением:

– Валим отсюда, Хейл.

Дерек, мирно смотревший телевизор, приподнял бровь:

– Что, надоело бегать?

– Город надоел. Тут есть свои охотники теперь, вот пусть и разбираются сами, – Стайлз плюхнулся рядом на кровать, отвинтил крышку бутылки и сделал пару глотков.

– А тебе дурно не будет?

– Ты меня с девчонкой не сравнивай.

У Дерека и в мыслях не было сравнить это мелкое чудовище, которое, как оказалось, стреляло в цель в десяти случаях из десяти, с женским полом. И перед глазами снова встала картинка обнаженного Стилински с пушкой в руках. Отбирая бутылку и вытряхивая пацана из футболки, Дерек вяло думал о том, что таких фиксаций быть точно не должно.

Следующим утром, пока Стайлз спал голой задницей кверху, Дерек тихо выскользнул за дверь и направился к сгоревшему семейному особняку.

Он хотел попрощаться.

Стоя напротив голых останков большого, некогда светлого и гостеприимного дома, Хейл думал о том, как быстро все случилось. Смерть целого клана, он стал альфой, охотники, месть и Стайлз.

– Мама… – прошептал мужчина, глядя в разбитые стекла второго этажа, туда, где некогда была спальня родителей. – Прости меня…

Он все еще чувствовал свою вину за произошедшее, хотя однажды ночью, когда он не мог уснуть, Стайлз сел рядом и сказал, что никто не виноват. Просто так иногда складывается жизнь.

Может быть, поэтому он теперь не так одинок.

Повернувшись спиной к могиле своей семьи, Дерек последний раз вдохнул грудью воздух, смешанный с воспоминаниями, выдохнул и направился обратно в мотель. Он знал, что не сможет продать эти земли, но и возвращаться суда в ближайшие несколько лет не имело смысла. А Арджент присмотрит.

Растолкав парня, Дерек заставил его сходить в душ, а затем они собрали сумки, сдали номер и вышли на парковку, где в прохладе наступающего дня их ждал Крис Арджент, зевая и бормоча про шесть утра.

– Вы никак хотели уехать, не попрощавшись? – поинтересовался охотник. – Как невежливо.

– Но ты же здесь, – точно так же зевая, ответил Стайлз. – Так что претензии не принимаются.

– Все же решили ехать?

– Да, – ответил Дерек. – Что нам здесь делать, Арджент? Я не могу вернуться в старый дом. И не хочу строить здесь новый. Я – альфа–одиночка. У меня нет стаи, и ты же будешь первым, кто начнет возражать, начни я собирать новую. А я и не хочу ее собирать. Я не настолько благороден, чтобы восстанавливать то, что вы, охотники, разрушили. Теперь вы – сами по себе и сами за себя. А меня вполне устраивает моя жизнь в Нью–Йорке.

Арджент хмыкнул:

– Ты же понимаешь, что он не сможет сидеть на одном месте? – намекая на продолжавшего зевать рядом парня.

Стайлз прищурился, но потом все же снова раззявил рот:

– Буду ездить.

– Да он тебя скорее сам прибьет.

– Не прибьет.

– Прибью, – мрачно пообещал Дерек.

Пацан развернулся к оборотню:

– Хейл, я не собираюсь снимать квартиру и устраиваться на работу. Это не для меня.

– Тогда поживем там немного, а потом за руль.

Задумчиво уставившись на мужчину, Стайлз спросил:

– И ты пойдешь на это? Жить постоянно в дороге и только изредка возвращаться?

Оборотень пожал плечами:

– Куплю квартиру в Яблоке. А там увидим.

– Ты не сможешь меня удержать.

– Я знаю. Но имей в виду, если какая–нибудь нечисть тебя таки шлепнет, я перетрясу всех охотников, с твоей помощью, Арджент, – заметил он мимоходом Крису, – и всю нечисть, какую найду, но раздобуду какой–нибудь ритуал по оживлению мертвых, верну тебя и прибью сам! Причем удостоверюсь, чтобы больше ты уже не возвращался, – прищурившись, закончил он.

– Оборотень–охотник? Это что–то новенькое, – хмыкнул Крис.

– Все бывает в первый раз, – дернул плечом Дерек. – Ты меня понял, Стайлз?

– Понял я, понял, о, альфа, – фыркнул тот.

Дерек ощетинился, но смолчал.

Крис смотрел на эту парочку с легким удивлением.

– Вы друг друга там не прибейте.

– У меня шансов больше, – ухмыльнулся Стайлз.

Дерек чуть не подавился воздухом от такой наглости, а потом продемонстрировал полный набор оборотня: глаза-клыки-когти. Стилински на это издевательски приподнял бровь, а потом толстовку, где в кобуре был “Игл”, а за поясом нож, натертый аконитом. Арджент закатил глаза. Показав оборотню средний палец, Стайлз сел на пассажирское сиденье “Камарро”, рядом с водительским, и опустил окно.

– Эй, Арджент, – позвал парень. – Если что, как найти, ты знаешь. Будет туго, звони.

Мужчина кивнул и пошел к своей машине.

– Охотник.

Крис обернулся.

Дерек стоял возле своей тачки.

– Мне жаль твою семью.

– Мне твою тоже.

Хейл кивнул и сел за руль.

– Нью-Йорк? – одевая очки-авиаторы, спросил Стайлз, уже пристраиваясь боком к окну в надежде немного поспать.

– Пока тебе не надоест.

– Тогда не распаковывай сумки.

Дерек хмыкнул, включил зажигание и выехал со стоянки. Положив руку на шею пацана, он чуть провел когтями и ухмыльнулся, учуяв резкую волну возбуждения, и искренне рассмеялся, когда Стайлз пробурчал:

– Еще раз так сделаешь, и придется трахаться на обочине.

Дерек был определенно не против.

–КОНЕЦ–

ДОПОЛНИТЕЛЬНЫЙ АРТ  
  


**Author's Note:**

> История написана в подарок для Zootexnik
> 
> в создании арта использована работа BaxiaArt


End file.
